


【翻译】You or Someone Like You 如你

by TypingBird



Series: 机械寓言（Tales of the Bots ） [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Found Families, Gen, Kidfic, Lost children, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypingBird/pseuds/TypingBird
Summary: 坏事会发生要是你在时间个空间的织面上戳了个洞。东西会搞丢。包括那些真的，真的不应该被错放的东西。======本篇为scifigrl47太太机械寓言（ Tales of the Bots ）系列的第九篇。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You or Someone Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265223) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 
  * A translation of [You or Someone Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265223) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 

> 作者手记：  
在本篇里我要命地联动了我自己的同人宇宙。是滴。我要搞一个自我联动。日落西山试着博人眼球啦（*1）。
> 
> 该为此负责的那位晓得她是谁。这事算在你头上，小姐。这是我写过的最荒谬的东西了。我毫无悔意，除了我有两个宇宙可以联动这件事。
> 
> 轻微威胁儿童生命安全警告。可怜的小家伙。
> 
> ======

“真是见鬼了，他们没在开玩笑啊。”  
  
Darcy，坐在一个基本完整的工作台边上，越过肩膀看向他。“你肯定是新来的，”她说，伴着一个大大的微笑。“当事关于混乱，毁灭，和与灾祸相关的一切，他们从不玩笑。”  
  
“我开始意识到这点了。Harris把箱子放到她的旁边，摇摇欲坠到能被考虑成要掉。Darcy转向另一个方向，重新平衡那张残桌。“**发生**了啥？”Harris问，他的头向后扬着。没什么着着火，但是有的东西看起来只是被将将灭火，而有好几块天花板部分还烟熏着。“看着像有什么东西在这里爆炸了似的。”  
  
Darcy向后仰，一条腿搭在另一条上面，一只脚摇晃在半空中。“在这说内爆（*2）可能更准确一点，”她说。他把头偏向他的方向。“都是Reed Richard的错。”  
  
“是Tony这么跟你讲的嘛？因为当说到事情算是Reed Richard的错时他可不总是严格意义上信而有征啊，”Harris说道。“他把国有负债和他们停产墨西哥玉米片味的速热百味（*3）的事都怪到了Reed头上。”Harris靠向工作台，双臂抱胸。“不是很确定这两件事有联系，但是我在他挑灯做工程的时候从他那收到都是精选短信呐。”  
  
“到底为啥你还没换掉你的号码来着？”Darcy问，咧嘴笑着。  
  
“我存着它们在呢，某天我可要从它们上头得到一个牛逼的书约。”Harris在神盾的技术小队走过的时候缩了一下，一个扭曲的横梁的残骸架在他们的肩膀上。“不，说真的，发生了啥？”  
  
“烂事。”  
  
Harris的眼睛翻到天花板上了。“想要更具体一点嘛？”  
  
“我倒是想啊，”Darcy说。“但是这会暗示我有任何头绪。大概十四小时前，这栋大厦决定电臀舞一下然后那可没迎来什么好结果。要比这更详细的，这个嘛——”她伸出一条腿，拦住一个路过技术员的去路。“蒙蒂（*4）。你是个科学难题上的小聪明。解释。”  
  
他叹气。“局域性空间虫洞生成通过——”  
  
“用后勤员工语不要用科技员工语，”Darcy说。  
  
“我们在空间和时间的织面上戳了个洞，”Monty说。“然后搞丢了一些傻雕玩意儿。但是嗨。我们到手了一些其他宇宙的傻雕玩意儿，所以，等价傻雕交换啊。”  
  
“多谢你，”Darcy说，把她的腿放下来像个吊桥似的。“你能回去报道了。”  
  
“多谢您啊，殿下。”  
  
“我接受我的新职位作为你仁慈的君主，”Darcy说，Monty发出一声轻蔑地嗤声，但是当他走向其他员工的时候他带着笑。Darcy冲着他的背后挥着一只优雅的手。  
  
“我们在空间和时间的织面上戳了一个洞，”Harris重复道。“成吧。”他看向Darcy。“我们该担心这事不？”  
  
“这事里可没什么‘我们’，”Tony在他身后说道，死亡之音啊，然后Harris跳了起来。  
  
“你还能更吓人一点嘛？”Harris发火。“讲真的。你怎么做到的？”  
  
Tony冲他指着一只手指。“我下了苦工的。”  
  
“你不应该下这种苦工，”Harris说道，他示意了一下工作室的残余。“所以说。你炸坏了现实世界。”  
  
“哦，这就开始了。”Darcy呻吟，她的头仰向身后。  
  
“我才没有。炸坏。现实世界，”Tony说，他眯起眼睛。  
  
Harris点头，没有被特别地打动。“那是Reed Richard炸坏现实世界的吗？”  
  
“这个嘛，他要死的肯定炸坏了我的工作间。”  
  
“你真心不该同意帮他搞事的，”Darcy说道。  
  
“我啥也没同意，我只是忘了锁起我家大门，然后他就丢了一些玩意儿过来要我帮忙，只不过他忘记来问我有没有任何时间，兴趣或者意向帮他这个忙。所以我无视了他的小包裹然后这才从结果上导致了我的工作间被炸。”Tony捡起了一大块扭曲的金属，某块在不太遥远的过去的某个时间点上还是某个机器的一部分。“而这事看起来他还至少突袭了两到三个其他Tony Stark的工作间。”他把金属块举起来。“我可能会从这一个手里偷一两个主意。”他靠近，他的目光变得锐利。“这一个值得被偷。”  
  
“这还有一双不错的高跟鞋咧，”Darcy说道。她举起她的脚。“所以说其中一个这些Tony Stark们说不定是位小姐。或者是一位仁兄有着好品位和小小小小小的脚（*5）。”  
  
Harris打量着那双鞋。“那那位Tony Stark感情好啊。”  
  
“我知道啊，对吧？我要留着这俩。”Darcy打量着那双系带的小小亮红色细高跟。“这鞋不错。”  
  
“这鞋是物证，”Coulson说，穿过工作间。  
  
“啥的物证啊？Reed的智弱吗？”Darcy问。Coulson伸进他的外套里头拉出了一个物证袋。他手腕一抖把袋子打开然后举着袋子就在Darcy的脚下。Darcy发出一声哀叫。“你肯定是跟我开玩笑呢吧！”  
  
“他没那功能，”Tony说。他在他手里把玩着那块金属。“哼嗯，也许——”Coulson手伸过来，甚至没看都没看，把那块金属从他手里抢走了。Tony只是盯着金属块曾经待着的那块空气。“这是为了那个‘没有玩笑功能’的事，是的吧？”  
  
“以我之见那是个挺好笑的玩笑。”Coulson把金属块丢到了物证袋里然后封上封口。“你没有什么幽默感可不是我的错。”  
  
“他记仇了，”Tony说。  
  
“待在这安全嘛？”Harris问。“那个，你晓得的，开在我们宇宙上的神奇先生尺寸的洞洞，是什么状况？”  
  
“基本补好了，”Tony说道。接着来了一个小爆炸，一阵火花从天花板上洒落下来。  
  
“基本上哈，”Harris说，他的心跳到了嗓子眼。  
  
“呆久一点，你就会精疲力尽到接受‘基本上’作为常规操作的，”Darcy说。  
  
“你可以在任何时间自由地搬出去，”Tony告诉她。  
  
“接着炸烂我床底下的那层楼吧，然后指不定我就搬了，”Darcy说道。“然后你就要哭咯。泪洒当场啊。”  
  
“回到我们会怎么个死法的话题上，”Harris说。  
  
“Richard丢给我的那个装置自己烧干了，”Tony说。“现在就是渣渣。毫无用处。”  
  
“融了，”Darcy说道。“分子级别的融，显然。”  
  
“然后Jarvis大部分时间都处在离线状态，我没了一大堆我最新装甲的原型机，两个充电台和一个小机器人，有一个不明不白的装置和我的地板融到了一起，神盾正就着我的时间精力金钱来了个野外实习日，Roomba爽到了九霄于外，然后Reed不接我电话。”  
  
“我们挺确定他现在在亚特兰蒂斯呢，”Coulson说。  
  
“除了这些，大厦依然结构坚挺，每个人都幸存于最近灾祸，而Thor记得在回应警报前先穿上裤子，”Tony说。“就此来说最大部分的灾祸被成功规避。”  
  
“尽善尽美啊。现在我能走了吗？”Harris问。  
  
“不行，”Coulson说。  
  
“美上加美。”Harris指向箱子。“诚如所求，来自神盾科学的特殊配送。”  
  
“多谢你，Maclntyre先生。”Coulson打开箱子。箱子是空的。他把物证袋丢到里面然后向Darcy伸出一只手。伴着一声叹息，她脱下了鞋子然后递给他，一只接着一只。  
  
“里头是空的？”Harris问，盯着箱子。“为啥我带了一个空箱子——”  
  
“这就是个烟雾弹（*6），”Coulson说，关上了箱子。“我们走，Stark。Lewis小姐，麻烦简报他。”  
  
然后就像这样，Harris发现他被独自一人留在了残余的工作间里面对着Darcy和大概三十来个非常情绪高涨的Roomba。  
  
“刚刚发生了啥？”他问。大部分是说给Darcy听的，因为他挺确定Roomba们是不会回答的。相当确定。好吧，完全不确定。  
  
“你被耍啦，”她说，她的笑容里带着一丝可怜。“复仇者们一旦彻底集结就要出发去亚特兰蒂斯。Cap和其他几个出城了。Richard留在身后一个便携式虫洞然后从地表上消失一事，诶呀，这一出权术可以被解读成要么一、烫手山芋或者二、求亲告友。说不定是两者兼有！”  
  
“好的，”Harris说，缓缓吐词。“这没解释清楚为啥我在这……”  
  
“这个嘛，Jarvis有点精神错乱，所以我们需要一个八风不动的人来驾驭Roomba牧群，”Darcy解释道。她转了一圈，伸向一旁。等她转回向Harris的时候，她拿着一个扫帚。“你的名字横空出世。”  
  
“为啥这事不停发生啊？”Harris问。  
  
“我要猜你的一个祖先对一位深林里的慈祥老妇人做了什么不可饶恕的事，”Darcy说道，一只手指敲着她的嘴唇。“大错特错啊。”她在他的肩膀上轻拍了一下。“不过你要是决定踏上一段征程以打破你的诅咒，告诉我啊。”  
  
“你会跟我去？”  
  
“绝壁不啊，听起来好危险哦。”她对他咧嘴笑。“但是我必须会给你发短信的。”  
  
“我谢谢你啊，”Harris说，而他还真有点谢。怪了。斯德哥尔摩症状上头上得比他想象中得还快了点哈。他环视四周。“所以。我要做什么？”  
  
“就是阻止它们去吃任何大过它们过滤器的东西，”Darcy说。“还有要是他们跑得太靠近门口了，用扫把把它们嘘回工作间去。要是它们中的哪一个开始呕吐哔哔——”  
  
“等等，啥——”  
  
“你听到就晓得了，听起来就像普通哔哔被一阵电音BLAAAAAAH打断了似的。”  
  
Harris的手指攒紧在扫把上。“啥？”  
  
“你听到就晓得了。”她耸耸肩。“你听到的时候**绝壁**会晓得的。”她举起一只手然后打了个响指。“我召唤一辆战车！”一个Roomba游荡过去，而Darcy从工作台上跳了下来，差不多落到那Roomba的上头。那台Roomba看起来不像是注意到了。“你看，Harris，这没那么复杂。坐在这，吼吼Roomba，时不时用扫帚揍其中一个好叫它们知道你不是来开玩笑的，然后等着Jarvis重新上线。”  
  
“有任何头绪要等多久那才会发生嘛？”Harris问，抱紧他的扫帚。  
  
她用一只手做了一个上下摇晃的手势。“聪明人正着下苦功呢。”  
  
“不宽慰。”之前那个Roomba摇晃走了，背着Darcy一起。Harris目送她远去。“所以，怎么，你就这样留我在这等死？”  
  
Darcy双手叉腰。“Harrison Maclntyre，在这整个事件发生之后有大概二十来人进过这间屋子，这里除了一群迷茫的小机器人之外啥都没有。坐你的屁股下来然后像你的彪悍自我一样挥动你的扫帚。”快到门口时，Darcy从Roomba上踏下来。“我得去看看Jane，她的东西都很精脆的，而这很……”她做了个鬼脸。“浩克进了瓷器店。”  
  
“如果我死在这了，我做鬼也不放过你，”Harris在她身后喊到。  
  
Darcy向他飞了一个吻。“我乐意碰个运气，”她说，喜气洋洋的。然后就这样，她出了门走掉了而Harris被留下给一条扫帚和一群小机器人。  
  
他坐了下来。“我明确地没有接受Stark工业的工作就是为了这一具体原因，”他说道，对着一只路过的Roomba。“我不是为此而生的。我没有应付这事的结构组成。”那个Roomba在它的轮子上打着圈，不规律地哔哔着。Harris伸手拿过他的扫帚，用手柄的尾巴戳着那个Roomba。“嗨你，你这是——”  
  
它发出的噪音可谓是摧枯拉朽，然后他叹了一口气。“啊，所以这就是一个呕吐哔了，”他说，自暴自弃地。他打了个滚站起来，把那家伙捡起来。“我就只是要把你藏到那堆废墟里去。”  
  
但是那个哔哔声可怜又可悲，于是Harris就花了太多时间在试图吧那个卡出的、过载的过滤器从Roomba的底盘上解救出来上，无视着那家伙每隔大概九十秒左右咳他一身灰尘和尘垢的方式。搞完了这一只，接着又有一个，然后又一个，然后又一个，然后等他终于能够再坐下来的时候，几乎所有的Roomba们都被安全地塞回到它们的充电台里了。  
  
“我恨这份工作，”Harris说，然后一声细微的声响惹得他又捉起了他的扫帚。“有人要被帚啦！”他大喊，哪怕他对那是什么或谁毫无头绪。  
  
工作间的另一头，其中两个小机器帮手正低得低低的，他们的摄像头正对准着一张残破工作台底下的空间。出于好奇，Harris看着他们争抢着位置，找角度，绕着对方转来转去，他们的机械臂降得低低地而后又回升，就好像是他们正在试图理解一件叫他们好奇的事。  
  
“几位？”Harris喊道。“你们干啥呢？”  
  
那两个小机器人直起身子，两位一体，他们转身看向Harris的方向。接着他们又转了回去，他们的摄像头低地低低的。Harris从椅子上滑下来。“各位？”他又喊了一次。“你们在看啥呢？”  
  
小机器人们又转回向他，然后再随之而来的寂静中，一声轻柔地摩擦声叫人惊讶地响。Harris猛一哆嗦，他的手指紧紧地攥着扫帚的手柄。有那么一瞬间，两个小机器人看着他，而后，他们又回到了去看工作台底下的那个浅浅的空间。  
  
“好的吧，不该做这事，”Harris嘀咕着，已经开始向工作间的另一头走去，在碎石间挑着前进方向。“不应该——”他还是蹒跚地走过又一步，一只手支在一个损毁的工作台的边缘。“真心不该。”  
  
工作间里没有回复。他不是很确定他对此是松了一口气还是感到顾虑。他在手里调换了一下扫帚，把它向剑一样举在他身前。“一边去，几位，”他说，他的声音很轻。You和Butterfingers看向他，又看向对方，然后最终才向后滚去，不挡他的路。  
  
那道摩擦声又来了，然后Harris深吸了一口气。Harris靠近，他的嘴巴发干，他的心脏在他的胸腔里砰砰作响。“不管你是个啥，”他说，看进那块阴影里，“麻烦不要吃我。”  
  
一双大大的深色眼睛回他一个眨眼，而有这么一会，这就是他能看见的全部，在苍白的圆脸上一双大眼睛，那双眼睛几乎对这么个小家伙来说太大了。Harris凝视着。那双眼睛凝视回来。“别吃我，”Harris说道，扫帚被死死地抓着。  
  
跟着响起的是一道小小的，几乎不可闻的咯咯笑声。  
  
“好的，好事，咯咯笑意味着没有大啖我的皮肉，是吧？除非你这是在戏弄我。”小心翼翼地，Harris蹲伏下身子。“你是在戏弄我嘛？你说不定是戏弄我呢。”  
  
那个小家伙缩回了阴影里，他的小小脚在他把自己塞回那个狭小，污秽的角落的时候擦过地板。他把他的腿直到身前，用他的手臂紧紧地环住它们，他的眼睛从他膝盖上方射视线过来。  
  
“显然不是。”Harris坐下到地板上，把腿压在他身下。“没事的，”他说，试着微笑。“没事的。我不是故意吓到你的。”在他身后，Butterfingers动来动去地，在他越过Harris的肩膀瞅瞅地时候伺服器呼呼作响。那个小男孩的视线向小机器人的方向投去，Harris向他伸手。“他好大一个，是嘛？”Harris向后扬扬他的头。“但是他不会伤害你的。我保证。他只是好奇而已。”  
  
Butterfingers靠近，接着出于Harris的惊讶，小男孩伸出手，轻轻地在小机器人他的摄像头上拍了拍。可见地满足于此，Butterfingers撤退了，向地板的另一头滑去。  
  
“你是个坚强的小孩，”Harris说。他靠过去。“我的名字是Harris。你愿意告诉我你的名字吗？或者告诉我我该怎么称呼你？”  
  
小男孩深吸了一口气，然后又一口，他的小身体顺着后劲颤抖起来。“DJ，”他说，一板一眼地发着那两个字母的音。他停顿了一下，又吞咽了一下。“DJ Stark。”他看向Harris，小小的白牙齿陷进了他的下嘴唇里，眼泪蓄满了他的眼睛。“我……”他停顿他一下，他的嘴巴无声地动着。他的双眼紧闭起来，大大的泪珠从他的脸颊上弧落下来。“我……走丢了。”  
  
Harris的嘴巴张开，而后又合上。“是的，”他最后说。“是的。你是走丢了。”

  
*

  
“一切尽在掌控之中。”

“你真的很爱说这话啊，特工，”Tony说他用一只手擦过脸颊，精疲力竭感在他里意识的边缘用力拉扯着。他靠在柜台上，思考着就着咖啡壶直饮是否太过有失尊严。倒不是说他实际上有多在乎他的尊严，而是更跟他清楚地知道Phil永永远远也不会容许他活过这一举有关。

他等得起。

“我是爱，没错，”Phil说，不为所动。

“要是我真信你的鬼话我会更感宽慰，”Tony指出。他给了咖啡壶一眼。咖啡还是以一如既往的速度起着泡。他冀望着他能把健康程度的恐惧值编写入到什么东西里。任何东西。所有东西都应该惊恐于他仅仅是现了身。或者至少那几个小机器人们应该如此。足以叫他乐意放弃在人身上培养恐惧值。

“这事对你来说可能挺震惊的，Stark，但是我在这的首要作用可不是为了宽慰你。”

“这个嘛，清单上的某一处应该有，”Tony说。“你有许多用处，我晓得，我有留心，而且不止仅此，我还有钱有势，你合该花些时间来迁就我。”

“通过不用我随身手枪的手柄敲你的脑壳我每天每时都在迁就你哦，”Phil说道。“这就是我所能提供的最大‘迁就’了。”他都没从他的平板上抬起头，他的手指稳健地划过文档们。“有多少部分的大厦受影响了？”

“比我乐意得要多，比吓死人得要少。还有就是我真心觉得我比仅仅地剔除物理暴力值得更多（*7），”Tony说，在他平板表面上做了一个扩大的手势放大他正在研究的结构原理图。“这听起来像是你给我俩之间的情感关系设了一个相当低的门槛啊。我觉得你能做到更好。”

“这事比你想象中得要难。”Coulson从他的口袋里钩出他的手机，耷拉着眼睛查看着。“为这有个互助小组呢。”

“你试着广交朋友呢挺好的，我非常雀跃于我能对此提供助力。”

“哇哦，”Steve在门口说道。“你们两个今天很开心嘛（*8）。”当Tony看过去，Steve一边肩膀撑在门框上，他的手臂抱在他胸前，一个小小的笑容扬起他的嘴唇。“这屋里上演着好一出冷笑话呢。”

“我们总得找点法子自娱自乐啊，”Tony指出，一个微笑弯起他的嘴唇。

“是好过你们平常自娱自乐的方法。”

“你的声音里暗含指摘啊，美国队长，我听出了谴责，而我不是完全肯定这话来得是罪有应得。”

“你不觉得这话是罪有应得？”Steve问，咧嘴笑着。“考虑到我走开了一天你们就炸坏了整栋楼？”

Phil指向Tony的方向。“他炸坏的大楼。”

“Reed Richards炸坏的大楼，”Tony说道。他把他的手臂开得大大得，几乎弄撒他的咖啡。“然后我得到的就是这个？大楼被炸，我都得不到一条短信，问问看我是不是还完好无损？简直残忍，这份关系正稳定地走着下坡路啊。”

“他今天全看情感关系了，”Phil告诉Steve。

“考虑到他平时甚至连这个名词都要避开不讲，我要把这个看成是一个鼓舞人心的征兆，”Steve说。他从墙上直起身来，穿过房间走向Tony。“还有就是神盾给我发简报了。”

“你信神盾的？坏家伙。短信都不发。”Tony说。

“我打电话了。你花了十分钟咆哮着等你碰上Reed的时候你要对他做什么，我不得不说，就算是跟他一样柔软有弹性，我也不觉得其中的一些事是解剖学上可行的，”Steve说道，伸出手把Tony的头发从他的前额上拂开，“在那之后你就把我挂了。”

Tony的眼睛眯起来。“那是你？”过了一秒后他问。

Steve咧着嘴笑着，他的眼睛跃动着。“相当确定那是我，Tony。”

“我真心以为那是Rhodey来着，”Tony沉思着。“你听起来跟Rhodey似的。为我自己辩解一句。你有那种语气。就在你的声音里，那种通常是他讲话的语气，通常在他不赞同我的人生选择和我应对那些人生选择的选择的时候。”

“比如在你炸坏一栋大楼之后？”Steve问，凑上前要了一个吻。哪怕在他回吻的时候，Tony也没有吝啬于微笑。

“我可不想继续老调重弹，”在Steve终于直起身时，他说。“但——”

“Reed炸坏了大厦，”三个人异口同声。

“孺子可教嘛！”Tony说，他停着没动直到Steve能在他唇上又贴了一个吻。“讲真。以为你是Rhodey。”

“我就把这当成是个恭维了，”Steve说。

“准了。”

“诶呀，这样的确更方便我们两个轮流上阵照顾你啊（*9），”Steve思索道，但是他看向Tony的眼神很认真。“告诉我你还好。”

Tony对此摆手。“我没事啦。”Steve看了他一眼，然后Tony露齿一笑。“当那玩意儿决定对我们虫洞全开的时候甚至都不在工作间里呢，也没其他哪个在。你有Romanov和Banner跟着你在现场，Thor和Barton还有这里这位吓死人先森（*10）都不知怎么的找到法子在响应警报之前把裤子穿上——”

“新家规行之有效啊，”Steve琢磨着。

“而对此我感激涕零，”Tony说道。“正是靠着这些精工细巧才叫这一住房安排可行啊。”

“穿着红丝绸休烟外套（*11）现身的人话说得挺大嘛，”Phil说。

“但是我没在抽烟，这是一个非常大的区别。”Tony的手张得大大的，咧嘴笑着。“诚如Phil常言，一切尽在掌控之中。”

就是这时候警报响起的。

“看，这就是为啥没人信你，”Tony对Phil说，哪怕Steve这时已经冲出厨房，全速奔向楼梯。

“这话通常不错除非你在附近，”Phil说，拿出他的手机。在他愿意的时候他健步如飞。“在哪？”

“这个嘛，我要猜是在工作间，”Tony说道，同时他们俩迈步跟上Steve。警报声呜咽着，而Jarvis还是处于离线状态，意味着警报一定是被谁手动触发的。“操，操，Harris——”

Phil按开了了他手机上的免提。“再说一次，”他厉声道。

“我们有一个侵入者，来源不明，”通话另一头的探员说道，声音凌冽又紧绷。“Kalas探员拦截到它离开工作间，试图控制住它。入侵者逃脱了，我们已经召集队伍封锁了所有出口。”

“它是从虫洞入侵的？”在他们冲进楼梯间的时候，Phil问。

“我们认为如此，长官。”一拍停顿。“命令长官？”

“给我最后已知坐标。”那位探员飞快地给出，Tony冲下台阶。

“我们离那不远，再下两层，我们应该就能在它接近楼梯间之前跟它来个面对面，”他说。“联系Cap，告诉他在楼里绕一圈，看看我们能不能包抄它。”

“我们在讨论的是哪种威胁？”Phil问。

“不明。目标没有证据性地表现出暴力倾向，仅仅在试图躲避探员的追踪。”

“了解了。待命准备拦截。”Phil翻过扶手，在下一截转角平台上落下。他一只手撑在门上，另一只空着的手虚握在他的手枪手柄上。他的视线锁定在Tony身上，等Tony点头，就用力砸开那扇门

他不确定等着他的是什么。但是他相当确定不管他原来想着的是啥，都不是一个小孩子。

不管怎样，等着他的就是这个，一个小只的，笨拙的有着棕色头发和硕大的，深色眼睛的小男孩，他的脚光着而且裤子在膝盖的地方扯裂了，大概有七八岁大。他抬头盯着Tony，他的手臂紧紧地抱在一个Roomba的外壳上。有那么一会，他就只是站在那，瞪着眼，而Tony回瞪，挣扎于一阵诡异的似曾相识感。

“你好啊，”Phil说，他的声音轻柔又沉着。“没关系的，孩子——”

男孩的脸皱成一团，他的嘴巴抽搐着，然后他转身，丢下那只Roomba。那只Roomba在地板上咯咯作响，侧边滚动着直到它平倒下重新以自己的轮子立起。在发现地板干净够格后，它升了起来，推进器在离地时哼鸣着。就在它几乎要停稳之前，男孩小跑了两步，他的双脚先是离地然后下落到Roomba的顶端外壳上。有那么一会，Roomba哼鸣着，左右摇晃地调整于它的负重，而后它就像一发子弹一样射开了。

Tony瞪着他们刚刚待着的地方。“刚刚那是个小孩嘛？”他问，而他清楚他听着**蠢爆了**，百分百**蠢爆了**。“刚刚那操蛋的是个小孩嘛？”

“看起来是这样没错，”Phil说，而他在奔跑着，他的脚在地板上风驰电掣，进行着追赶。

“那是个操蛋的小鬼在用我操蛋的Roomba像个操蛋的**会飞的滑板**嘛？”Tony咆哮道。

“是的，听起来这就是个精准描述。”

“他在往哪走？”Tony问，惊叹于那孩子移动起来有多快。他有那个Roomba，当然了，他有那个优势。但是动作之中没有停顿，不含犹豫。他清楚他要往哪里去，他清楚房间的布局，他知道要去哪里。

然后Tony回答了他自己的问题。“回工作间去。Coulson，他在往回跑。”

Phil点点头，举起他的手机。“全体探员，向工作间汇拢，保持距离，不要交战。我重复，**不要交战**。武力措施未经授权，在另作通知前保证你们的随身武器全程收在枪套里。”他全速奔跑着，Tony紧跟其后。“要是我看见一把枪，我会保证你们每一个人都被降级成交通管理员的。”

“雷厉风行啊，”Tony说，接着那个男孩转过一个弯速度快到叫他刮到了墙上，外壳刮擦在上面。Roomba开始摇晃，小孩的手臂伸了出来，绝望地试图再次找回平衡。但是那只Roomba翻到了一边，然后男孩就这样摔向地板，重到足以叫他呼吸都停止了。

“我需要一个医疗小队到这来，”Phil说，但是那孩子已经翻过身，用手和膝盖支撑起自己。

“DJ！”

Tony猛得向后转头，看见Harris从走廊的另一头跑过来，吓了老大一跳。他手里拿着个扫帚，一个神盾探员紧跟着他。“老天，”Harris说道，与此同时那孩子已经踉跄地爬了起来，一条线直地走向他。“再不要这样跑走了！你可能会——”

“请远离疑犯，”Kalas探员说，他的声音紧绷。

“Kalas——”Phil开口。

Tony盯着他。“那是个电击枪嘛？怎么，你准备要电击一个小小孩？”转向Phil，他说，“你们家组织到底有什么毛病啊，真心的，你们能做到和普通民众一起待上个五分钟而不把人家油炸了嘛？讲真的？”

Harris站到那孩子身前，他的手臂大开。“你是精神智障了嘛？”他大喊。“你简直——这是个**孩子！**”

“你不能确定这真是个孩子，”Kalas探员大吼。“你不——”他变换姿势上前，而Harris举起了他的扫帚，戳到他面前。Kalas撤退了一点，他的脸嫌弃地皱起来。

Harris的笑容简直凶残。“我要给你好一帚子，我发誓，你会连着吐帚鬃吐一个月，别试探我！”

“你们俩，都给我放下武器。立刻，”Phil说道，因为Phil正是理智之音，那声音清晰明了又冷静。然后他得到了服从，正如他既往一般。Kalas放下了他的电击枪而Harris放下了他的扫帚，他瘦弱的肩膀顺着他呼吸的力气起起伏伏。Phil的眼睛转向一个然后又转向另一个。“好了。这是怎么个回事？”

Harris张开嘴巴，Kalas也张开嘴巴，再然后显然地那孩子决定他受够谈话了。他随之出逃即是为此，也是为了那只正平静飘走飘到了出房间半路上的Roomba。

“嘿，不，别——”Harris开口，去抓男孩，但是那孩子躲过了他试图抓人的手指。Roomba的推进器在那孩子把一只光裸的脚踝蹬到了大理石地板上时发出翁鸣，他大大地扫了一下腿，以逃离Harris的抓取范围。

他的脑袋转向Phil和Tony，而后他将Roomba转向他们的反方向，叫它一路向走廊直冲。在他们中的任何一个能对此做出任何反应之前，Steve从转角后面走了出来，直面男孩的去路。那孩子低头一躲，荡到一边，而Steve伸出手，一只大手在空中划过一道红色的虚影。他就着男孩背后的衣服把他抄了起来，举起举远他。至于那只Roomba，从它的负重中被解救出来，接着开始在空中疯狂旋转然后随着一声砰撞声撞到了墙上。

“别这么做，”在紧跟着的一阵突然的，令人害怕的沉默中，Steve说道。轻柔地，他把男孩放了下来，叫他重新就着自己的腿站着。男孩倒下去，把自己蜷成一个球，他的手臂环在他上缩的膝盖上，他的脸颊埋在其中。Steve蹲伏下来。“嗨，”他说，他的声音轻柔。“嗨，没有事的。没有人会伤害你。我只是不想你伤着你自己。”

男孩什么也没说，也没动，然后Steve抬头看向Tony。Tony耸肩，也没有什么办法。“Harris，告诉我你知道这是怎么一回事（*12），”他说。他希望着这听着不像是个恳求。

“我在工作间里找到他的，”Harris说，他的声音紧绷。“我找到他藏在其中一个工作台的底下。我正打算带他出来见Coulson探员的时候这里这位一触即发侦探（*13）决定了他是个威胁。”

“你不知道他是什么——”Kalas开口，而Harris身体前倾，他的手指在他扫帚的手柄上攒得发白。

“知道我知道什么吗？”他吼回去，。“我知道他一直躲在一片废墟里躲了像是十二个小时，而这可叫你们小队搞清楚什么能算是威胁构成的能力面上无光啊。因为你都没法找到**任何能算得上是个构成的元素。**”

Kalas向前踏了一步。“听着，你个小——”

“他讲得没错，”Tony说，而Kalas的脸上有着一种不健康的紫里透红。这几乎有点好笑。“而他刚刚用了一把扫帚干掉了你同一把扫帚我们留着用来揍Roomba的，这事有点叫你被跟它们归到同一类里去了。所以坐下，然后闭嘴，小子。”

“够了，”Phil说道。他的眼睛转向Kalas。“封锁一切。在我过去之前没东西能动。了解了？”

Kalas的嘴巴动了动，但他点头。“是的，长官。”

Steve无视了他们所有人，单膝跪到男孩的面前，一只手撑在他的膝盖上。“你好啊，”他说，他的声音沉静。“我的名字是Steve。你还好吗？”

那孩子还是蜷着自己，但是他的眼睛锁定在那只Roomba上，那只正在试图穿过走廊的Roomba。缓缓地，男孩伸出手，停住了它。他把手盖在Roomba的外壳上，他的手指抚过外壳的顶端。Roomba发出了一阵困惑的，恐慌的哔哔声，然后男孩弯过腰，他的脊背在他伏到Roomba身上时隆起。他的嘴唇在动，但是Tony不得不向前凑近才能听清楚男孩说得是什么。

那声音轻柔又踌躇。“我弄坏了。”

“啥，Roomba吗？”在Steve看向他的时候，Tony问道。他耸耸肩，不确定对此该怎么做。“没有事的。它们算不上大厦里最亮的星，它们经常撞上东西的。”

男孩的头低得更低了。“修好。”

“好啦，别担心这个，小鬼。我能修好这小家伙的，讲真，没多大事。”Tony希望他能知道该怎么做。“来，给我就——”

那孩子头抬起来，然后Tony就看进了一双非常，非常惹人熟悉的棕眸里。“我修。我弄坏的东西，”那孩子说，气势汹汹又满腹怒火，叫Tony的胃里一沉。

“好哇，日了狗了，”他说道，他的声音微弱。

那孩子怒视着他。“不是我爸。”他眨了下眼，然后一滴眼泪滑下他的脸颊。“你。可不是我爸。”

Tony深吸了一口气。这比他想象中得还要伤人。“不。我不是。”

男孩低头看向那只Roomba。“我知道。”他吸了一口气，他薄瘦的肩膀舒展着。“我知道。你不是我爸。”他逼着自己站起来，他在颤抖，他的双腿不稳。“我能修好这个。”

“感谢上帝这地还有点东西是我们能修好的，”Tony说道。“好的。工作间。全员集合。”

*

“我简直不敢相信他看起来和Tony有多相像。”

“帮我个忙。别提起这事。”Steve对Bruce说。花费了比他愿意承认得要多的力气来把视线从那个眼下栖息身正在Tony其中一张最高的圆凳上的小小男孩身上移开，他的手指小心翼翼又胸有成竹地进行着Roomba的拆解过程。没有人给过他任何指导，在他把那个外壳撬开之前Tony几乎都没有时间来得及递给男孩一托盘工具。

现下，他整半缩在凳子上，他的脚后跟卡在凳子的边缘上，他的手臂在膝盖周围伸展着进行作业。而Harris，他的扫帚现在正放在他的膝盖上坐在他的旁边，只是看着，他的眼睛睁得老大。

Bruce凑到Steve身旁，他的手里抱着一个书写夹板。“他，额，他没对这事接受良好，我猜这表示着？”他带着一个虚弱的微笑问。

“这，”Steve说，试着遣词，“考虑到眼下这个状况，我觉得他接受得非常该死地良好了。他跟你讲这是怎么一回事了吗？”

“我得了一个概括版本的，”Bruce承认。他盯着那个男孩，眉头皱起。“我现在开始怀疑那是一个极度概括的版本。”

“我不确定我们能提供一个非概括版本的，说实话，”Steve说。“事情还有一点……复杂。”

Bruce点点头。“我正……感受到了。”

“所以Tony正在想办法处理Jarvis，Phil正在应对神盾，然后Harris正在接待我们的新访客，”Steve说。

“而你负责守门？”

“这可是门苦差，”Steve带着一个紧绷的笑容说道。“但是总得有人来做，我猜我被提名了。”那也算不上什么讨论。Tony先是在工作间里脚步生风地走了一圈，左右忙活了了几分钟，然后就走向门口，嘴里嘀咕着些帮Jarvis重新上线的话。Steve没有试图阻止他，或者甚至只是跟他搭话。他认得出Tony正处在全面封闭模式地征兆，而他通过漫长，痛苦的经验得知此时更安全，也更聪明的做法，就是给他一点空间。

加上鉴于男孩看起来更加安逸于Harris的陪伴远胜于和他们任何其他人在一起的时候。Steve跟着Tony出来。Tony消失在走廊上没回头看一眼，但是Steve却停在了这里，就在门外。出于某些原因，他似乎没法走得更远。

不知怎么的，把男孩丢下感觉是错的。

Steve冲着平板点头。“所以，诊断如何，Doc？”

Bruce低头看向平板。“恭喜啊，”他说，他的笑容扬起一边嘴角。“生了个男孩。再就是几乎可以确定，是的。他是一名Stark。”

“几乎可以确定？”

他们双双转头，Steve在Fury大步走过走廊的时候调整了站姿，Phil就跟在他几步开外。“局长，”他说，跟着一个点头。

“要你们保持事情不变得那么诡异保持个一天两天的是我漫天要价了嘛？”Fury问道，冲他们两个扬起一边眉毛。“我还有别的事好做呢比起搞懂复仇者们这次是又怎么打破物理法则了。还有这次和其他几次又有啥不同之处。”

Steve摇摇头。“这一次恐怕有一些特殊情况。”

Fury发出一声哼气。“Rogers，过了这么一阵，‘特殊情况’已经开始看着像常规操作了啊。”

“不代表这不是真的，”Steve带着一个微弱的微笑说道。他回头看了一眼，这一行为现在几乎成了强迫性的了，去查看那个孩子。

“是了，我听到了Stark的关于为什么我们现在此时应该冲过去火烧巴克斯特大厦的理论，但是我还心存疑惑。话虽如此我们还是派了Romanov和Barton过去叫醒他了，看看他对此有什么词可置。”

Steve看向Phil。“这是个好主意吗？”他问“Clint和Reed可算不上是有着和谐共济的工作关系。”

“Clint的确花了大把时间在Reed的脖子背后用任何在他手边趁手的武器做阻击瞄准，”Phil说道。他笑了，就一点点。“但是他现在还没真射过他呢。”

“而且他在Richards不想被人找到的时候找到他这点上有着出类拔萃的天赋。所以我们把这差事派给他了。Romanov会保证他乖乖的。她擅长此事。故而这叫她在做这事的时候看起来几乎像是享受其中一般。”Fury把一只手臂依在环绕工作间的玻璃上，向其凑近。“这么说，这就是纽约的新新住客，哼嗯？你什么意思，说他几乎确定是个Stark？”

Bruce变换了一下他的重心，前后摇晃着，这是一套代表紧张不安的动作。“基因扫描扫得挺基础的，”他说，他的声音很轻。“Jarvis依然，额，有点抽抽的，Tony在想办法了，不过我们还是有些数据可用。”他扫了一眼Phil。“神盾的东西现在是比大厦的感应器好一点点，但是我们不想吓到那孩子，所以……就很基础。”

他吸了一口气。“就算如此。他和Tony的基因结构呈现了明确地相关性。或者说其中一个版本的基因结构。我们不得不假设，他的，嗯，他的——”Bruce摘下他的眼镜。“他的Tony大概不是百分百和我们的Tony一致。话虽这么说——”

“话虽这么说，”Steve打断道，“我看过Tony在这个岁数时候的照片。”他的头点向玻璃窗。男孩还在忙活着，他的头撇到一边而几乎算得上是一个微笑的什么正扬在他的脸上。某种深色的，估计是机油或者是其他的什么润滑剂，蹭到了他的手腕内侧和他的下巴下方。时不时的，他用他的手指摸过Roomba的一部件，他的头低得低低的。Steve猛吸进一口气，拒绝承认在他胸骨下的疼痛。“而他看着就像是从其中一张中走出来的似的。”

Fury点点头。“他的确有着一定的熟悉感。”他推着自己站直。“但是这是个小孩没错？正常的，人类小孩？”

Bruce眨眨眼。“在就我所知的程度上是的，”他说。他把平板夹到他手臂底下，然后几乎是立刻的又把它转到夹他的另一侧。“为什么你——”

“因为紧跟着事件发生后我们对工作间做了一个扫描，”Phil说道，他的声音沉静。“在Jarvis离线的情况下，这个扫描看起来很明智。在容许任何长期访问前我们先做了一个基础扫描，然后第一个进门的小队用远要更敏感的设备查过他整间屋子。”

“我们这讲到的东西设计来就是为了探测外来威胁的，”Fury补充。“哪怕是小到像昆虫一样的事物。我们有正当理由对为什么我们没有设法检测到一件这么大的东西感到有点困惑。”他一只手摸过他头上光滑的皮肤。“有几个原因为什么会如此，而我不喜欢其中任何一个。”

“我们派人去请了一位专家，他应该很快就到，”

“专家？”Steve问。“谁——”

电梯叮得一声，然后他视线扫过去，正好赶上看见Thor走出来，Tony不情不愿地跟在他身后。Steve看回Fury。“Thor？”

Fury看了一眼他的手表。“不，Thor来这只是为了看住Tony。”他的眼睛眯了起来。“他迟到了，说真的，我原来以为他会比我们到的——”

接着是一阵光烁，算不上是一阵闪光，而更像是一根灯泡的钨丝将息未息，而后Stephen Strange就站在他们身旁了，合手拂着尘。“很抱歉，”他带着一个明亮的微笑说道。“交通状况只能说十分不悦（*14）。”

“你是从费城来的，”Tony说，而Thor在用一只大手抓住了Tony的肩膀的时候脸上带起了一抹隐隐的微笑。“是吧？你还记得不？记得你实际上并不真是什么英伦公子哥？”

“Tony！一如既往地迷人，”Strange说道，面无惭色地冲他咧嘴微笑着，“现在，我乐意问我为何在此，但我真的没必要问。”他的头向后扬，他深色的眼睛变得锐利。“是吗？”

“我正希望着能跳过说明会呢，”Fury说道，双手手插进口袋里。“魔法？”

“相当大量的，”Strange同意道，他的鼻子皱起。他转向玻璃墙，他的斗篷在他身边打着旋。斗篷看上去在他身边的空气里悬浮了一会，顺着一阵不可视的风律动着。他举起一只手，苍白的光芒被这个动作带出在空气里卷曲着。“其中一些十分熟悉。”他的眼睛合上，他的手指在空气中翻动着，像是拨弄一根线一样拨弄这那道光。光绕上了他的手指，滑过他的皮肤。

“有多熟悉？”Tony问。

“很有可能我就是那个把它施在此处的人。”他停顿了一下。“或者说某一个版本的我。”他的头侧向他们的方向。“这整件事很可能将会变得非常复杂，而且非常迅速。”

“我想事情已经如此了，”Steve说道。Tony正在做一切可能的事来避免看向工作间里，而Steve希望他能读懂他脸上的表情。

Strange的手指猛地关紧，光芒消失在他的掌心之中。“还会变得更糟，”他说，他的声音平板。“那个孩童身上带着相当大量的魔法。”

“巫师？”Phil问。

“不。这是被动的。我不觉得是他在施法，我对他能否调动也深表怀疑，但是这魔法笼罩在他身上仿若一件厚重的斗篷。”Strange皱眉，他的嘴唇抿起。“不对。这说法不很对。一件斗篷资质有限，它只会压抑在一个孩童身上，而不能提供适宜的保护。而他是……被装扮进了层层薄膜里。一层又一层。薄，又轻的层膜，一层盖着另一层。拿走一层，削去或是失去一层，他还是被保护着，远比他能被一件宽大厚重的斗篷保护得要好。然而，这是件精细繁琐的工作。有人在这个孩童的身上倾注了十分大量的时间，精力还有功夫。”他再次转身，伸手向门。“我认为我最好能和这位年轻人谈一谈。”

“试着别吓到他，”Steve说。

“我所行将是谨慎之灵魂，”Strange同意道，这时Tony敲下键盘，解开了门锁。

Harris，朝着他们的方向坐着，看见了他们的走近。“嗨，”他说，引起男孩抬头。“我们来客人啦。想打个招呼吗？”

男孩抬头，顺着Harris的手势转向他们的来处，然后他的眼睛张大了。他冲向前，那么狠，把他自己从圆凳上射了出去。他的动作是那么地突然又那么地猛烈致使圆凳哗啦作响地倒到了地上，但是他双脚坚实地着地，他跑着好像他的脚又是他自己的了一样（*15）。他一条直线直跑向Strange，急刹停在他身前。

“家？”他问，他的脸被一个笑容点亮了。

有那么一瞬间，Steve不懂这是什么意思，而很明显地Strange也不明白。然后，他合上眼，就一小会，接着他蹲下来。“我很抱歉，”他说，他的声音轻柔。“我猜这代表你认识我，但是这是我第一次与你会面，所以我恐怕你叫我有点措手不及。”

男孩瞪着他，他的手指揪在他衣服的边缘。他揪得紧紧地，他的牙齿陷进他的下嘴唇里。他的脸上有种了然，赤诚的恳求，但是他的笑容已经无处可寻。他回头，查看Harris是否还在他身后。“DJ，” 他说，他的声音微弱。“DJ Stark。”

“我很高兴见到你，DJ，”Strange面带笑容说道。“我是Stephen Strange博士。”

DJ眨眼，他的嘴角抿起。“我知道。”

Strange点头，一只手指点再他的嘴唇上。“你身上带着一小点魔法，”他说。“你知道吗？”DJ点头，Strange呼出一口气。“啊，很好。这叫事情容易了些。”他靠近。“我想要仔细看看，这样可以吗？”

再一次的，DJ向后看向Harris。Harris笑了。“想坐到工作台上面嘛？”他问。“在那做这一整套事对我们来说更容易一点，对吧？而且你喜欢在那？”DJ指向他，然后Harris点点头。“想我跟你一起过去？我能做到这个，如果你想的话，坐到你旁边。”他看向Strange。“成？”

“当然。”

DJ沉思了一会。“好的，”他终于开口，递给Harris一只手。

一旦他坐回到圆凳上，Stephen走上前。“我能问你一个问题吗？”DJ点头。“你认识大家吗？”又一个点头。“噢，这倒叫介绍会简单了点。你能告诉我所有人的名字吗？”

另一阵无声地沉思。“可以。”

当没有任何后续莅临时，Strange抑住一个微笑。“那么，你愿意说给我听吗？”

DJ撅起嘴巴。“为什么？”他问，就着一个词展现出了浓浓的怀疑。

Strange把腿折到身下，轻松地浮在半空中。“这话有理，我猜，”他说。“因为我想要知道我们的世界到底有多相似。”

DJ点点头。“Steve，”他说，指向Steve，而Steve给了他一个安抚的微笑。DJ回以一个微笑，但是那笑容未达眼底。“Thor。”他俩指着，一个接着一个。“Bruce。Phil。Fury。”他停顿了，他的脸在他看向Tony的时候瓦解土崩。Tony转向身边的一个工作台，抓过一台平板然后随便调了什么出来。他低着头，假装正专心于此。DJ的指头刨进了他裤子的布料里，揪着那块布料直到他关节发白。

“你很聪明，”Thor说道，微笑着。“认识我们所有人？”

他摇了摇他的头“不，。不是所有。”他指向Harris。“不认识Harris。”

“啊，这样，有些事是注定要不同。”Strange的手在空气中卷曲着。“深吸一口气，请你，然后屏住。”顺从地，DJ照他说的做了，他的小小胸膛随着呼吸的力量扩张着。“好孩子，”Strange说道，他的声音里带着诱导。他伸出一只手，一只指头伸向DJ的胸骨，一丝光芒沿着曲线向下。“这不会痛——”

爆炸杀了所有人个措手不及。即使在好几尺远，冲击还是像一片砖头一样砸向Steve，他踉跄地后退，抓向最近的工作台来保证自己站直。冲击席卷了整个房间，Tony，已经靠在工作台上了，没抓住他的平板。Bruce被击倒在地，重重地跌再他的屁股上，哪怕就是Thor也被冲击击得后退了几步。

Strange被甩到了远处的墙上伴着骨头的咯吱巨响。

DJ冲他们眨眼，依然镇静地坐在他的圆凳上，哪怕就连一根发丝都没有弄乱。尽管如此，一阵嘶嘶作响地光芒还是围绕在他的身上。“不该这么做的，”他说。在他旁边，Harris被冲击撞到了地板上，DJ低头看向他。“好？”他问。

“没事，”Harris说道，挣扎地站起来。Phil，刚刚和Fury退到了一旁，给了他一只借力的手。Harris脸色苍白，眼睛大张。“刚刚那是什么？”

DJ露出一个微笑。“保护，”他说。对着Strange，他补充道，“砰。”

“相当厉害的砰，”Strange同意。他抚顺他的头发，一道能量沿着发丝噼啪作响。“我认为我最好能移去它。我需要看看在此之下有什么。在所有的薄膜之下。”

DJ摇着他的头。“不，”他说。“这会——”他的脸皱起来。“不。”

“一点都不会疼的，”Strange说道，他的声音带着安抚。“就只是会——”

“嘿，别——”Harris开口，但接着DJ说了什么。

那声音怪异又可怕，仿佛像是玻璃打碎的声音被铸成了词句。那不像Steve曾经听过的任何语言，但是那声音刺痛他的耳朵，像真实的击打一样在他的耳膜上爆裂着。这叫他畏缩，而他不是唯一一个。在他身旁，Thor紧张了起来，他的表情紧绷，他的手放了下来，就如同本能一般，放在了妙尔尼尔的手柄上。

Stephen直起身，他的眼睛睁大。“现在，这，”他说，他的手指略过他的山羊胡子。“我可没料到。”他凑近，他的手肘支在他的膝盖上。“谁教你这个的？”

DJ的手指陷进了他上衣的布料里，他的呼吸短又急促。但是在他抬头的时候他的声音沉稳。“你。”

“我明白了。”Stephen仰回他的位置上，他的手指滑过他的嘴唇。“你知道这话是什么意思吗？”

DJ摇头。“不。你不肯讲。”

“这，到听起来很有一点像我。”Stephen冲他微笑。“你做得很好，我有让你练习吗？”

“很多，”DJ说。他的眼睛打转然后在他的椅子上摇着向前，紧张感此时开始在他脸上浮现。“好？”

“你做得非常好，我完完全全听懂了。”Stephen的眼睛遇上Steve的，然后Fury的。“你还告诉了我所需知道的一切。”

“不要魔法，”DJ说。

“我完全同意，”Stephen说道。“谢谢你解释给我听。你帮了大忙。”

“想去和Harris看个电影吗？”Steve问。DJ点点头，就一点点的，紧张感从他的肩膀上，从他的脸上消去了，然后他猛一下抓住Harris递给他的手像抓着的是一条生命线一样。

“耶！医生家访结束啦！”Harris说，DJ向他微笑。Harris看起来还有一点沉浸在冲击受惊的余韵中，他的眼睛大张皮肤发白，但是他一如往常一般整装待发。

“嗨，”Fury说，抓住DJ的注意。“我有教你什么类似的话吗？什么对我说的话，要是你就此在一个不熟悉的地方看见我？”他问，蹲下身来。DJ点头。“真的吗。”他露出微笑。“是什么话？”

DJ冲他回以微笑。“没有选择的时候，才能使用。”他说。

“现在，这听起来像我，”Fury赞同道。“等我们走到这一地步告诉我，好吗？”

“好的，”DJ同意。他转回面向工作台，然后把Roomba的外壳卡回原处。再几下修整，小机器人嗡鸣着醒了过来，轮子打旋。DJ凑近，把他的下巴支在台子的边缘。“修好？”他问。

Roomba滚向前然后撞上了他的脸。

“一点修好，”DJ说道，他伸手拿过来，然后定住它，他的手放在外壳上。“能拿？”他问，他的眼睛找向Tony。Tony点点头，然后DJ拖着它下台，把它抱在胸前。就着Harris的帮助，他跳下圆凳，依然紧紧地抱着他的奖品。

“这边这里有台电视，”Steve开口，但是DJ已经蹦着穿过工作间。很显然他清楚地知道他要往哪里走。Steve对上Harris的眼睛。“你对这还行？”他问，他压低声音。

“重新评估我的人生，我说实话，但是我觉得我们就现在而言一切都好，”Harris带着一个紧绷的微笑说道。“不看冰雪奇缘！”他在DJ身后大喊。“要是你不知道冰雪奇缘，那么我们就可以避免——”

“知道冰雪奇缘！”DJ回喊。

“该死。”

Steve发出笑声。“我们就在外头，”他说。“如果你需要就叫我们。”

Harris摆摆手。“留下扫帚。我可能需要那个。”

“了解了。”Steve看着DJ跳上沙发，接着跟着所有人走到走廊上。“他说了什么？”一旦等门关上了，Steve问道。

“我无法想象会教给一个孩子的话，”Strange说道。他的手臂折在胸前，他的面色紧绷。“然而他刚刚说了一门在这里只能被我，和Clea使用的语言。”

“所以无论如何……”

“无论如何，这一声明是为了我，只是我。”

“那感情好。他说了什么？”Tony问，他的声音紧张。

Stephen深吸了一口气，他的双手叠在他的嘴巴前面，但是没有说出一个字。反而是Thor开口，他的头扬起，他下巴紧绷。“他说，‘你会杀了我。’”

在接下来紧跟着的沉默里，Steve粗呼出一口气。“我说，这可真是一点都不叫人忧虑啊。”

“所以，我们要怎么处理他？”Tony问，他的手臂紧紧地抱在胸前。“你们，我是说，这是个小孩。这里不能有个小孩在这。这，这里绝对不是个孩子该待的地方。”

Fury的头偏向一边，只是区区几寸，但是远远足够用他的眼角余光瞥向Tony。“显然，在某处是的。”

“某处不是此处，”Tony说。他瞪向玻璃，他的面颊僵硬，下巴上的一条肌肉在跳动。“我们不能——”一只手抬起，破开空气。“不。”

“我不会推荐送他走，”Strange说。“那魔法，不论是谁施下的，不论出于什么目的，看起来似乎都牵连于此地。于这座大厦本身。这地方——”他眯起眼睛。“对那魔法有着一种奇怪的反射性。”他摇了摇头。“我是不会试图把他从这栋楼里送走的。这对DJ而言可能不会有什么好结果，但是我可以几乎确证对任何试图违背他的意愿送走他的人而言只会有非常，非常坏的结果。”他转了转他的肩膀，做了个不情愿的表情。“我本人，首先，就不愿意试。”

Tony嘟囔着脏话，而Steve点点头。“幸运的是，我们很有几间客房。”

“操我，”Tony说。他的头伴着一个砰击落回墙上。“操。我。”

“粗鄙，但精准，”Strange同意道。

“我去拿备用床单，”Steve说。

*

“所以。”Harris吸进一口声音大得听得见的呼吸。“你觉得怎么样？”

DJ抬头看向他。在一阵沉思之后，DJ耸耸肩，在他脸上的是一个闷闷不乐的表情伴着Roomba依旧被紧怀在他的手臂里。“是啊，”Harris附议，把手插到口袋里。“这就是间……客房，我猜。”

以一种现代摩登的方式，这间套房很不错。Harris查看四周，已然开始感到不属于这里。主房有着开放式格局，零落地摆放着黑色皮革沙发和玻璃茶几。房间里有着高耸的灯具和厚重的白地毯还有大理石纹路装饰。一切都那么地空荡那么地井然有序同时可能是他见过的对小孩最不友好的空间。

说不准他可以把所有东西都罩上床单或者啥的。

“卫生间在后面，”Coulson说，一手提着一个包。“厨房在这边过去。”他推开一扇门，留着他们尴尬地跟在后面，每一步DJ都会撞上Harris的腿。

Harris环视四周。更多的大理石和合金，玻璃还有高度抛光的金属。Coulson好似在等着什么反应，所以他挤出一个微笑。“告诉我这房里有台咖啡机。”

“这房子里有台咖啡机，”Coulson说道。“我们又不是野蛮人，”

眼见着没被钦佩，DJ蹲下来，把Roomba放到地板上。它发出一声快乐的哔哔然后立马嗡嗡地跑开巡视房间，寻找着任何一点被落下的灰尘以饱餐一顿。

“这房间不是最理想的，”Coulson承认道。他把包放到餐桌上。“但是我们不想带你出大厦。”

DJ变得，如果非要说的话，更小了，在他膝盖的庇护下挤成一团，他的手臂紧紧地抱在他的腿上。“不能走，”他说。

“你不需要走，”Coulson说。“但是你要在这待到至少明天。”他冲那个包点点头。“我们找了些睡衣给你，这样你就不用睡在你的外衣里。我们希望你能尽可能地舒服。那么我这就留一台平板给你和Harris，好吗？你能看一下然后选一些衣服，一些吃的吗？你喜欢的那些。”

没有得到回复，Coulson把平板递给Harris。“套房里备好了所有基础储备。在橱柜里有咸饼干和一些简单的小零食，花生酱，椒盐饼，诸如此类的。冰箱里还有一些奶酪，面包，一些基本的水果。就告诉我你还想要什么，Jarvis能叫它们送上来。”

Harris接过平板，很高兴还有点东西能抓在手里。“Jarvis重新上线了？”

“是的。”Coulson蹲下。“你认识Jarvis吗？”他问，他的脸上有一抹浅浅的微笑。DJ给了他一个蔑视的眼神，Phil的嘴唇抽搐了一下。“那么，我就当这意味着我问了个蠢问题了。”他抬头。“他不想就这么开口说话，因为你要是没有准备好，突然出声可能会吓到你。但是我确定他很乐意跟你说话。”他站起来。“当然这是在，如果你想跟他说话的前提下。”

DJ考虑了一下。“Jarvis？”他说，他的下巴微微扬起。

“你好，DJ，”Jarvis说。“与你相识叫我荣幸之至。”

DJ把他的下巴靠在他的膝盖上。“想你，”他说。

“我很抱歉，我本该在你来访的时候在此问候你的，但是我当时身不由己。”

“还好？”DJ问。他的手指捻着他裤子上的布料。“现在？”

“我很好，你能问询真是十分友善。只要在你与我们相伴的时间里，我都会一直在此，既而你需要任何东西，请让我知晓，我将会尽我绝对的全力协助你。”

“想吃点什么嘛？”Harris问。他放下平板。“我该吃去点东西了，你也是该吃点东西了。”DJ耸耸肩，Harris扯出一个微笑。“想去洗洗手吗？或者上卫生间？”

“想。”DJ直径站起，迈开步子没有再说一个字。Harris看着他头也没有回地走出厨房。

“Jarvis？”Harris问。

“我会看顾他的，但是他此刻正径直走向卫生间。我相信他将不会需要我的协助。”

“他知道他要往哪走，”Coulson说，他的声音沉静。“房间的布局一定很相似。”

“至少有人知道他们要往哪走，”Harris说。他有考虑坐下来但是他相当确定这可能不会有什么好结果。取而代之地他走向冰箱。“他能给我指指路。”

“你以前来过这，”Coulson说。他转身走向橱柜。“咸饼干？”

“行啊。”他视线扫向冰箱，试着无视他太阳穴后面的模糊的刺痛。他端出了一盘奶酪和一袋葡萄。“还有我之前是来过Stark大厦，但这不代表我知道我在哪。我费了大部分时间用来躲着Thor。”把一瓶果汁夹到他的手臂底下，他直起身。“还有Barton探员。”他踢着关上冰箱门。“你能看看里面有没有什么类的坚果酱嘛？”

“花生和杏仁，”Coulson说，拿出那些罐子然后把它们放到桌上。“混合坚果的也有。”

“很好，让我们试个水。手抓小食（*16）。棒极了。”Harris在桌子上支起一只手，深吸了一口气。“现在很晚了，小零食就足够了，对吧？”

“坐下，”Coulson说。“在你晕倒之前。”

“我很好，”Harris说。“也许我们可以——”

“坐。下。”Coulson说道，然后Harris就坐下了。Coulson摇了摇头。“你确定你能应对这事吗？”

Harris冲他竖起大拇指。“时刻准备着，长官，没事的，就是——”他抬头。“我们还能找谁呢？”

“我们会找到别人的，”Coulson说道，从橱柜里拿出碟子和杯子，在他转身回到餐桌旁的时候跨过一只Roomba。“来。凑合着做点啥。”

“我不知道什么他会吃。”

“不是给做他的，是给你的。”Coulson递给他香肠和一把刀。“吃。”他拿了把椅子坐到Harris身边。“现在这个情况很不平常。通常情况下，如果神盾在调查或者任务中碰到一个孩童，我们的政策是为了他们自身安全着想将他们移交给政府监管。”他停顿了一下。“但是这个政策没法对这次的事件起效。就现在来说，他看起来和你待在一起地时候最舒适，Jarvis重新上线了且正运行提供全天候的监视，我们还有神盾探员准备留宿在附近，以防万一。Jarvis可以联络上他们，或者我们中的任何一个。”

Harris点点头，从香肠上切下整齐的圆片。“希望他能吃点东西睡会觉，我们可以明天再搞明白剩下的一切。”

Coulson沉默了一会，他脸上的表情叫人读不懂。“你不需要做这事，”他说。“仅仅是因为你是找到他的那个人，这不等同于你就要为他负责，Harris。”

“开始对拐我进这摊糟心事感到内疚啦？”Harris问。他撕开咸饼干包装，丢了一些到盘子里。其中一块滚到了桌子的边缘，Roomba一个猛虎扑食。“是啦，你可是有得一顿饱餐了，”Harris告诉它。余光一扫，他发现Coulson依旧打量着他。Harris抗拒着说出什么粗鲁的话的冲动。这可对他没什么好结果。“我很好。”他说。

“康复是需要花很长时间的——”

“我很好！”Harris丢了一块咸饼干到嘴里。饼干尝起来比它应该的味道要好，他伸手去拿杏仁酱。“而且又不是说我会传染。”

“不，你是不会。”Coulson站了起来。“Jarvis会监控你的生命体征的。”

Harris考虑着拒绝。看起来好像没什么意义。他一只手抚过他的头发。“行，好的。他那有我的医疗档案？”

“我已被详细告知你的状况。”Jarvis说道。

“别担心，他很能保密的。”Phil说。

“我从不怀疑，”Harris说。一声小响动叫他转过头来，然后他向后靠到自己的椅子上。“嗨你好啊，”他说，冲DJ微笑着。“都搞好了？”

DJ点点头，他光裸的小脚在他穿过房间的时候没有发出一点声音。他撑着自己坐进了椅子里，腿蜷起到胸前。Coulson站着。“你一定很累了，”他说，面带一个微笑。“过来吃点东西，然后睡一会觉。别担心。我们会想办法送你回家的。”

有一个点头。“谢谢你，”DJ说，语调礼貌又僵硬。他看着Roomba嗡嗡地在屋子里转悠。

Coulson张开嘴，但是又合上伴着一声叹息。“Harris，通知我们如果你需要什么。”

Harris冲他竖起大拇指。他对他的手没在发抖相当自豪。“我想我们两个都只需要点睡眠。”

“睡会儿估计是会给你们带来天大的好处，”Coulson说。他给了他们一个点头和一个微笑。“晚安。我和你们俩都明天再见。”

“晚安，长官，”Harris说道。DJ点点头，在Coulson悄然走出门的时候他的眼睛盯着他的脚。

一旦门在他身后关上，DJ马上回头看向Harris。“病了？”他问。

“你听到那个了，是嘛？”拿过另一个餐盘，他开始在里面每样东西都盛上一点。“没呢。我原来是。现在不了。但是Coulson探员担心。”Harris说。“他就是这样的。”

“是的，”DJ说。他凑向前，把他的手臂叠在桌子的边缘。他的视线紧跟着Harris的动作，仔细地看着Harris把一些葡萄和一打咸饼干盛到盘子上。他伸出手，用一根指头戳这那罐混合口味的坚果酱，Harris把这当做暗示他揭开盖子然后打了一些到盘子上。DJ点头，他的眼睛上移对上Harris的。“他是。”

“他在那边家也这样，是嘛？”Harris问，这给他赢来一个微笑和点头。“我喜欢他。他无所不知，就这点来说有一点吓人，但是那是那种舒服的吓人，而不是吓人的吓人。”

DJ咯咯地笑着。“是的。”

Harris把餐盘放在他面前。“为了我也吃一点，好吗？”他问。“然后我可以读本书或者什么的。还是说你太大了已经不听睡前故事了？”他摔回到座位上，伸手去拿果汁和玻璃杯。“我喜欢睡前故事。我能从平板上调点什么出来。”

DJ沉默了，伸出一只脚在Roomba路过的时候戳他。它停了下来，围着他的椅子转着圈圈，显然希望着能找着什么他会丢下来的东西。“有我自己的，”DJ说，他的声音很轻。他伸手进他的口袋，再伸出来的时候手里拿着一个轻薄小巧的设备，大概一台智能手机的大小，有着红银相交的外壳。“想看吗？”

Harris停顿了一下，不太确定他应该看。这感觉很不该，不知怎么的就像交叉质子流（*17）一般不应该，像是他要对太多的事情，知道得太多。但是DJ正盯着他，他的表情充满着某些像是绝望或者是渴求的东西，Harris笑了。“当然了。你有书在里头？”

“有点。”DJ把他的椅子向Harris的方向挪了挪，而Harris在DJ把椅子侧过来之前就稳住了椅子的位置。“但这个……”

他的拇指摁向屏幕，屏幕嗡鸣着被唤醒。一道淡蓝色的光划过屏幕，滚向他的指尖，而后屏幕就亮了起来。Harris看着，被吸引着。“这是你爸做给你的吗？”他问，DJ翻过一个个图标。

“是的。”DJ微笑。“看这。”

他把屏幕举起来，他的眼神明亮。Harris看向屏幕。“Stark家族良好睡眠习惯指南：一则就寝时间幻灯片，”Harris大声读道。他看向DJ。“好的？”

DJ微笑着。“这个也是爸做的，”他说。“想看吗？”

Harris发出笑声。“好啊。”他视线扫向DJ的餐盘，而DJ顺从地拿起一块咸饼干，然后戳了一下屏幕。

“猜猜什么时间到了？”

Harris不是很确定他期待的是什么。他之前就知道DJ的Tony也是，这个嘛，Tony，但是这声音中的相似性还是叫人毛骨悚然，足够让他脊背一寒。这一下点醒了他，猝不及防地，对DJ而言这一切到底有多错位，面对这一切如此地相似，却又依然，如此地不同。

录像继续着，幻灯片变成了一个小小的flash卡通的Dummy，You和Butterfingers在工作间里的模样，他们几个都带着那种传统睡帽，爪子里抓着泰迪熊和毛毯。画面被一条舞动的写着“睡觉时间啦！”的横幅推向高潮。

“哇哦，”Harris说。“他真在这上面下心思了，是不是？”DJ点点头，把他的下巴搁在餐桌的边缘上。

Tony的声音充满着一种挖苦的高兴。“睡觉时间到！知道这意味着什么吗？我估计完全不晓得我家孩子在哪。我知道他应该在哪。但是我要做个靠谱的假设然后讲，他不在那。”他停顿了一下。在屏幕上，卡通小机器人们正挥动这他们的睡觉装备。“你在嘛？你不在。你在……别的地方。用我不赞同的方式睡着。因为你下定决心要把我搞疯。是嘛你？”

“是滴，”DJ说，对着屏幕低头微笑着。

“刻薄哦，”Harris告诉他。DJ给了他一个无辜的微笑，消灭了他盘子里的一颗花生。

“好了，因为看起来我们需要一个提醒，还因为你喜欢幻灯片演讲，你个怪，怪小孩，让我们这么来做。”Tony清了清嗓子。“我们先来举几个例子开场，如何？开始啦。”

原来的画面融散开来，然后下一张幻灯片浮现，这一次就是一张简单的照片。Natasha正坐在沙发上，腿压在她身下，一杯茶放在她身旁的扶手上。她手里拿着一本书，脸上带着一个若有若无的微笑。DJ蜷在她身旁，头倚在她的大腿上，身旁围着一张毛毯。Natasha空闲的那只手正梳着他的头发，她的手指在深棕色的发丝鲜明地透亮。

“举证第一项，”Tony的声音继续着。“可以接受。这是一个可以接受的睡姿。就好像是只是待在Natasha身边就能叫人变得举止得体。对我是不起作用，不过也没什么能起。下一页，麻烦啦，我们有时间安排要赶呢。”

图像再次变换，这一次是Bruce坐在一张大大的，看着就舒服的扶手椅里。有一台平板放在他的大腿上，他身旁的茶几上放着三个咖啡杯。他侧向一边，下巴支在握拳的手上，脸上带着一个小小的微笑。DJ蜷在他身旁，靠着他的腿。DJ紧紧地裹一张毯子里，就像个小小的宝宝墨西哥卷饼，而Bruce看着他像是在忍笑。

“这一例不可接受，”Tony说。“你知道的。不准打地铺。一点点都不行。我们有像是，九百个能用来睡觉的非地板区域，我不知道为啥你选择做一个小只，小只的流浪汉。不要这么做了。你这是要搞疯我。”

DJ咯咯地笑着，眼睛跃动着。他正剥着指间的一颗葡萄，指甲挑进果皮里，撕下。

下一张幻灯片上面是Steve，他趴在地板上，手臂叠放在下巴底下，一份报纸在他面前摊开着。DJ睡着了，四仰八叉地躺在Steve的背上，他的手臂和腿软绵绵地挂着指向地板。Steve在微笑，他的脸上充满了笑容。

“在此，你不仅非常，非常接近于睡在地板上，你还不知怎么的把你对打地铺的怪异癖好传染给了Steve。Steve对你和你那拜托，拜托的小脸极其没辙，所以让我们别把这项能力用在叫你身边所有人的生活变得更加艰难上，好嘛？还有我说所有人，意思是我。我。我不需要应付你们两个都翻在地上像是两头路痴鲸鱼似的。这既在生理上也在心理上叫我难受。”

“他有着叫人非常身临其境的遣词，”Harris说着，幻灯片滑向下一张，DJ抬头对他笑着，笑容又大又真实。

在屏幕上，Thor正睡在一张沙发上，一只手臂甩到了沙发靠背上，另一只拖向地板。他的腿远远的架在另一头，脚挂在半空中。图像是无声的，但是Harris相当确定根据他的嘴巴张开的样子，他正呼噜呼得无人能敌。DJ，与此同时，正睡伏在沙发靠背上，一只手翻到了Thor的头上。

“不可接受，因为你不是一只猫，”Tony说。“你……不是一只猫。还有你这样会滚下沙发的。要么滚到地板上，要么滚到阿斯加德人身上，这两项中的任意一项都不会有什么好结果对你如此对我亦然，所以让我们，就让我们别。”他停顿了一下。“这么睡不可能舒服，小鬼。就，就只是不可能。”

“是不舒服嘛？”Harris问DJ。

“足够舒服了，”DJ说，咯咯笑着。

“接下来这就领着我们到了不可理喻上了，”Tony说，幻灯片又翻过一页。

Harris被笑声，含着满嘴的混合坚果酱呛到了。

Clint正四仰八叉地仰躺在一张显然是厨房的流理台上。他穿着一条在一边膝盖上裂了一个口子的破洞牛仔裤，一只袜子，还有显然看起来原来是一顶圆顶礼帽剩下的部分。一只手依然紧紧勾着他箭袋的背带，尽管他明显睡着了。DJ，被盖在一件成人大小的运动衫下还有另一只袜子，正从他顶上翻出来，他的头挂出台子的边缘，光着的小脚则捅在Clint的下巴底下。

“这一例是最不可以的，你——不。猜怎么着？”Tony说。“不。我要准许这例。”

“Tony，”另一个声音说。

“这是Steve吗？”Harris问DJ，DJ点点头。

“不，”Tony说道。“我不知道这是怎么发生的，我也不想知道这是怎么发生的，但是DJ睡觉蹬腿而Clint将以痛苦的方式了解到这点。我要准许这个睡法因为这事将会以Clint遭难迎来结局而我永远乐见于此。”

“Deej，宝贝，不要睡在厨房台面上，”Steve说。“还有Clint以后不准再照看你了。”

“是的，他准，”Tony说道。“我们周三有个约会夜呢。随便啦，让我们把这段放到敲诈档案里。这简直一石二鸟啊。我能在现在折磨Clint还能在日后折磨你。二鸟。我喜欢。”

Steve的叹气声大到听得见。“Tony……”

“成吧，美国队长在做不赞同脸了，你知道是哪个，他上个月用在国会上卓有成效的那个，再来，不管怎样，你现在该发困啦，是嘛，小鬼？所以最后一章节是个指导短视频。摄像转起，”Tony说道，幻灯片翻页，然后视频自动开始播放。

视频里的房间与他们现在所处的房间基本上南辕北辙，开放又明亮，被不计其数色彩缤纷的灯具和儿童尺寸的家具填满着。成堆摆放着书和电子元件的桌子，则矗立在大大的，齿轮图案的地毯上。墙上钉着画，就在图纸和照片还有蜘蛛侠的海报旁边。一个巨大的太阳系模型挂转（*18）正懒洋洋地打着旋，每一次转动都折射着光彩。

房间里有一张贴墙而立的床，黑色和灰色的木头交叠成趣。床悬空于一个平台之上，楼梯落在地板上，在床之下，有一个可拉伸的羽绒床垫或者说是小型沙发，覆着机器人纹样的布料，垫子可以在没被占用的时候收起来。眼下，垫子上正高高地堆叠着枕头和玩具，还有一只配色古怪的小只菲比精灵（*19）。

“这，”用着极其严肃的语气，Tony说道，“是你的床。记得不？估计不。你没在上头待太多时间。虽说如此。还是在这些成套糖果色萌物上花了不少钱呐，让我们迁就一下你的老爹，用用它。接下来，我们即将展示这张设备本意是应该如何使用的！”

“我可不参与这事，Tony，”Steve说道，晃进了画面里。他冲着镜头，还有Tony，越过他的肩膀露出了一个恼火的眼神，哪怕他正在拉下床罩。

“这是个教育性的纪录片，”Tony解释道。“教育性的。你喜欢教育性的东西。”

“我在没在吐槽小孩子的时候喜欢，”Steve说道。他用熟练的手拍松枕头，然后抓过那只菲比精灵，放在枕头旁边。“Deej！到睡觉时间啦！”

视频画面平摇到一边，正好捕捉到看起来年纪还要小的DJ蹦跳着进入房间，他的脚并在一起，他的眼睛非常专注地注视着他的光脚趾。他从一头跳向另一头，像是不倒翁一样在他的脚上晃动着，然后把自己丢进了Steve等待的双臂中。Steve把DJ舀起来，手压在他腋下环着他的肋骨，DJ的在半空中蹬腿。

“一，二，三，”他说，在把DJ抛到半空中之前上下摇晃着他。大笑着，DJ在空中翻动着，落回Steve等待的手臂中。“一，二，三！”Steve再次打着拍子，然后又把他抛向空中。

“这事某个晚上肯定要以呕吐为结局，”Tony说道。

“你就是嫉妒因为你做不到，”Steve说，接住DJ然后凑向前叫他们的鼻子蹭在一起。

“我做得到，”Tony说。他听起来像是被冒犯了。

“不靠装甲？”

“这个嘛，除非你想叫我把腰闪着，我留你在身边不就是用来养眼和干力气活的嘛，”Tony说道。“Deej，上床。动作快，动作快，botbrain（*20）。”

“再一次，”DJ说，恳求的眼睛转向Steve。

“再一次，”Steve同意道。“一！二！三！”又一次抛高，又一次接住，但是这一次，他让DJ从他的手中滚到了床上。

DJ伴着一个咯咯笑落下然后弹起来，床单跑得到处都是。“再一次！”

“不呐，”Steve说，俯下身在DJ的额头上印下一个吻。“睡觉时间。到明天前都没有再一次啦。”他拉起毯子，给DJ盖上即使他扭来扭去的，把他压实。“这就好啦，”他说，微笑着带着轻松温和。“晚安，孩子。告诉Jarvis如果你想——”

DJ伸手越过Harris然后指头一戳停住了回放。因为出乎意料，Harris抖了一下。“放完了？”他问，把手机递回给DJ。

“完了，”DJ说，他的头低得低低的。他用一只脚踢向桌腿，推着自己往后。椅子敲在地板上，Roomba嗡嗡地退到一边去。他滑到地板上，把他的手机塞回到他的口袋里。“洗澡。”

“睡前冲澡？成，我可以去——”

“要是二位不介意，我可以胜任，”Jarvis说道。“先生将我连到了这间客房几乎所有的系统上，故而我能很乐意地在他洗澡时协助他。”

“好的，”DJ说道，甚至有点过于大声。他的指头纠在他衣服的布料上。“Jarvis，拜托。”

Harris点点头。“你确定吗？”

“如果遇到任何问题了我会传唤你的，请不要担心。要是你不介意，DJ，请你拿上你的睡衣然后回到卫生间里，我会帮你放满浴缸的，”Jarvis说道。“我们还有泡泡浴，如果你想要的话。”

“是的，拜托。”勾起包，DJ给了Harris一个微笑，然后又跳着往门去了，在走过去的路上一只脚在Roomba身上蹬了一下。

Harris呼出一口气，丢了一块咸饼干到嘴里然后盯着打量着餐桌。DJ的盘子基本上空了，Harris坐在那，他双手叠在桌子上。“嗨，Jarvis？”他问，他的声音很轻。

“怎么了？”

“在我没有注意的时候他在丢东西到地板上，是不是？”

“是的。”

Harris点头。“有多少他的食物进到了Roomba的肚子里？”

一阵停顿。“全部，”Jarvis说。

“是了。我也是有点这么想的。”Harris用手抹过脸颊。“真好。这真是……这真是太好了。”他的手在颤抖，然后他把它们支在他的腿上，试图稳住自己。“这估计不是什么好现象，是吧？我是说，他这么小只。他不能。就这么什么也不吃。”

“在这个时候，我更是担心于饮水，”Jarvis说道。“如果他不喝水，他会变得虚弱非常非常快。”

Harris做了个深呼吸。“好吧，”他说。“好吧。”缓缓地，他推着自己站起来。“一次解决一个问题，我猜。”

“这，我恐怕，是下策中的上策了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文中的大写在本文内以粗体表示。
> 
> *1 此处原文是Jumpin' the shark over here：Jumpin' the shark查到是个俚语，大概意思是过气的电视节目试图制造爆点通过，比如说，跳到鲨鱼池里；
> 
> *2 此处原文是Imploded；
> 
> *3 Nacho Hot Pockets：Hot Pockets是一个美国微波速热食品品牌，没找到这个具体的口味，但是大概长这样：  
http://media1.s-nbcnews.com/j/newscms/2014_08/194746/140218-hotpockets-8p_93dc1d08a71854c51585516f0b5d2b44.nbcnews-ux-2880-1000.jpg
> 
> *4 我原来以为这里是作者玩了什么梗，而没有意识到其实只是这个神盾探员的名字，所以去查了， 但是真的查出了一个著名的漫画形象，所以无法排除作者是否在玩梗...  
漫画形象如下：  
https://cdn1.lockerdome.com/uploads/bce639b02dda1d5f6132ed3a5dbabffb09e77c42ffc40ffd38d9289b23b09547_large  
该作是一个科幻四个漫画，一开始大概讲的是一个外太空来的小机器人和地球上一个中产家庭一起居住的故事；故事后重启，小机器人改为与发明家蒙蒂住在一起，既上图这位；
> 
> *5 此处原文是teeeeeeeny tiny；
> 
> *6 此处原文是red herring，意指用来转移注意力的东西，这里翻译感觉不是很好，求指正；
> 
> *
> 
> *7 我真心觉得我比仅仅地剔除物理暴力值得更多；此处原文是And I really think I deserve more than a lack of physical violence：不确定，求指正；
> 
> *8 你们两个今天很开心嘛；此处原文是You're both in rare form today：不确定，求指正；
> 
> *9 这样的确更方便我们两个轮流上阵照顾你啊；此处原文是Well, it does make it easier for the two of us to tag team you：？？？非常不确定，求指正；
> 
> *10 此处原文是Senor Spooky：疑似玩梗一首歌，或者一部恐怖喜剧；
> 
> *11 smoking jacket：一种以前的绅士在吸烟的时候穿的外套，大概是这种感觉：  
http://www.chinadaily.com.cn/life/images/attachement/jpg/site1/20090121/00221917dec40ae11dbf2d.jpg
> 
> *12 此处原文是Harris, tell me know know what's going on here：疑似笔误；
> 
> *13 Trigger McGee：应该是一部叫做大屁股神探（Assy McGee）的成人动画情景剧的梗，维基里把主角叫做the trigger-happy McGee（图片比较得劲...感兴趣的大家自己查查；
> 
> *
> 
> *14 beastly：可以用来形容叫人不愉快的，但这是一个非常英式的用法，故而下文Tony吐槽Strange装英国人hhhh
> 
> *15 他跑着好像他的脚又是他自己的了一样；此处原文是and he was running almost they were under him again：求指正；
> 
> *
> 
> *16 此处原文是Finger foods；
> 
> *17 此处原文是like crossing the streams somehow：这是电影捉鬼敢死队里的一个梗，在本片中主角有一个捉鬼道具质子流，在片中主角称若是从不同粒子喷射器里喷出的质子流相交了，“会有坏事发生（It would be bad.）。”后来这个说法就成了网络流行用语，用来比喻某事不该做
> 
> *18 mobile：一种寓教于乐的装饰品，名字我瞎翻......太阳系的挂转大概长这样：  
http://www.potterybarnkids.com.au/core/media/media.nl?id=170516&c=3572911&h=515070d66413c961159c&resizeid=7&resizeh=1200&resizew=1200
> 
> *19 Furby：孩之宝出品的一种玩具，会讲话，有类似学习功能，多跟它讲话它会讲的话就会越来越多，还能跟手机APP联动等等；大概张这样：  
https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61GLnUg1-KL.jpg
> 
> *20 Tony给DJ起的昵称；在本篇（包括整个系列里）Tony给DJ起了好多好多可爱的昵称，原文太过可爱了我觉得我翻不出这万分之一的可爱来(；′⌒`)，所以会全部保留！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （译者：本章内含有对Harris与Darcy在卷宗系列里感情关系的剧透：他俩是一对）

她相当确定这阵烦人的声音是她的手机在响。她相当确定她恨她的手机。

Darcy摸索地伸出一只手。“这通电话最好有趣，”她嘟囔着。

“估计不，”Harris说道，带着歉意。

Darcy头埋在枕头里笑了。“嗨，”她说，把头发从她的面颊边拂开。“不是说我不乐于听到你联系啥的，但是……我的确不。现在像是，凌晨三点。我需要我的美容觉啊。”

“不，你不需要，你要是再变得更美一点我就要承受不住啦。”

“然然然然然后你被原谅于半夜三点吵醒我了。”她过翻身，打着哈欠。“你想要啥，MacIntyre？是电话性爱嘛？麻烦是电话性爱。”

回应这话的是一拍沉默。“不是。我……需要一件运动衫，”Harris最终承认道。

“我会记到圣诞购物清单上的，该清单现在已含一件运动衫和一顶带着驯鹿角的帽子。”

“哇哦。”

“给你买礼物可难了，”她说，只能算得上是勉勉强强在抱歉。

“也没那么难，以及，我等不了那么久了。我有点算是立刻就要一件。”

Darcy沉默了一下。在床头柜上摸索，她设法抓到了眼镜，她把眼镜怼到鼻子上：“现在……”她扫了一眼钟。“现在是字面意义上的凌晨三点，Harris。然后你想要我带着件运动衫开车到你家？”

“不。”

“不，什么？”

“不，我不想要你带着运动衫开车到我家。”

Darcy开始考虑她是否实际还在梦中。“那你为什么要——”

“我其实……在大厦里。”

“哪家大厦？”

“你家大厦。额，Tony家大厦。你住着的那栋。”

Darcy愣住了。“你在这栋楼里。这栋。楼。”

“是的。”Harris听起来像是在挣扎着不知道该说些什么。“惊喜大放送？你现在能给我带件运动衫来了嘛？”

她坐起来，因为这事看起来无论如何都要发生。既然如此，她还不如带着点尊严弃疗。“Harris。”

“怎么？”

“你在电话性爱上实在是烂透了。”

“我希望你对这个特定领域没有什么过高的期望，”Harris说道，他听起来很累，他听起来****精疲力尽****。“我很抱歉，Darcy，我真的很抱歉，但是我需要你的帮助。”

“好吧，”她说，从她的衣橱里抓了条短裤出来。“让我们从头过一边。你需要一件运动衫，什么样的运动衫？”

“拉链一拉到底连帽的那种？”他的声音低了下去。“神盾的那种有没有？”

“没，那种丑死了，”Darcy蹦跳着穿上短裤，然后开始翻找着胸罩。“还贵。出人意料地贵作为像是，标准配发装备来说。”

“好吧，”他说。“那你能帮我找一件吗？”

“我尽量，你在哪层？”她越过一堆洗干净的衣服还有几双她真应该好好收起来的鞋子。“知道不，别回答了，我让Jarvis带我，我这会可没有足够的脑力处理这条信息。”她打着哈欠，走出她的屋子。“我尽快赶到。你对此最好有个合理的解释，知道嘛混蛋？”

“有点……一言难尽。”

“很好。不一言难尽。”她挂掉电话然后在掌心里拍着手机。“Jarvis，Clint今晚在大厦里嘛？”

“此刻不在，”Jarvis说。“Barton探员今晨依然在职中，目前尚未归来。”

“要死，”Darcy嘟囔。“去他那本该是最佳航线的，他甚至什么问题都不会问。”她叹气。“好吧，饿肚子的可没资格挑食。”她点亮她的手机打开收藏夹。拇指一翻电话播出，然后在对方响铃的时候倚到墙上。

“急情（*1）？”

“嗨，”Darcy说。“不，这不是个紧急情况。我需要你小男宠的一件运动衫。”

“么事情（*2）？”Jane嘟囔着。

“现在是凌晨三点，”Darcy说道，她的声音活泼轻快。“同时大概再过五分钟，我就要下楼去狂敲你门，所以说……带着尊严投降吧。”

“你要个啥？”Jane问道。

“嗨，是整句！”Darcy说，逼迫自己迈开步伐。“我需要一件运动衫。拉链一拉到底连帽的那种。”

“是什么叫你觉得Thor会有——”

“因为他喜欢想象自己行事诡秘，但他不，他一点都不诡秘，他就只是个无敌大只的挪威人穿着件连帽衫，”Darcy说。“我知道他有几件，所以拜托，就——我能借一件嘛？”

“为啥？”在背景里，Darcy可以听见一个温暖，开心的阿斯加德人。“是Darcy，”Jane说。又一阵喃喃之后：“Thor说早上好。”

“你家那个小男宠真的太萌了，”Darcy说道。她抬高声音。“嗨Thor！我需要你一件运动衫。”

“老天，Darcy，”Jane说。“我在门口跟你汇合，成吗？别再****尖叫****了。”

“****就不！****”Darcy说，然后Jane就把她的电话挂了。咯咯笑着，Darcy走向走廊，在Jarvis为她开门的时候几乎半是晕倒进电梯里。“谢啦，”她说。“你是个好兄弟，Jarvis。”

“我感激你的真情流露，Lewis小姐。”

“你爱我的，”Darcy说。

“的确如此，但我恐怕我们之间的关系必须严格保持专业。”

“我猜我刚刚这是被控制我洗澡水温的AI发卡了，”Darcy沉思着。“而我对此没有异议。”她一个指头指向最近的摄像头。“谢谢你当我的朋友，Jarvis。我感激不尽。”

“我也十分感激你的陪伴。你的楼层到了。”Jarvis说道，同时电梯门打开。

“谢啦！”Darcy溜进走廊，然后半是跌落到Jane和Thor的门前。她举起一只手敲门。“Jaaaaaaaaaaaane……”她呻吟着。

门猛地一下打开。Jane，身上除了裹着的一张床单外别无他物，把一件运动衫怼向Darcy的方向。“你就是个烂人，”她说，她的脸在理所当然的愤慨中皱起。

Darcy上下打量她。Jane面色潮红，头发绞作一团，在她纤细的颈脖上还有一个非常显眼的吻痕。“姐妹瞧着浪啊？”Darcy说道，窃笑不止。

Jane扬起下巴。“是的，”她说。“是啊，可浪了。多谢你注意。我对此感到非常自豪。”嘴上虽然这么说着，她却还是把床单系高了一点，一只手在她的胸前揪紧床单的布料。“你想要衣服还是不想？”

“总有那么一天，你得告诉我Thor到底是个什么——”Darcy刚刚开口，Jane就把那件运动衫丢到她的头上。门猛地关上了，Darcy咧嘴一笑。

“谢啦！大力骑啊，牛仔妹！”她大喊。

“你烂透了！”Jane回喊，Darcy把运动衫撩起来一点，足够高到能冲着紧闭的门发出一声飞吻。

“谢啦，Jane！”她说，吧嗒吧嗒地走向走廊。“Jarvis，我那智障男友在哪呢？”

“请回到电梯里，我将尽我所能向导你走完余下的路程。”

降到客用楼层只花了估计不到五分钟的时间，但是这过程里的每一步，都感觉像是在长征似的。Darcy砥砺前行，然而等到她走到门前的时候，那件运动衫还是开始感觉像是重逾千斤。比起费力气敲门，她选择踢门。“快递来啦！”

Harris打开门。“你简直是仙女下凡，”他说。

“该是时候你意识到了。”Darcy举起运动衫。“货来了。到底是个怎么鬼回事？”Harris伸手想拿。她把运动衫藏到身后，不让他拿。“你跟我搞笑呢吧，”她说，声音里却不带一丝感情。“想要？想要你就得坦白从宽。这到底是个什么鬼回事，Harris？”

他做了个鬼脸。“我……不知道你有没有这个安全权限，”他最后说道。

“我也不晓得，”她说。“但是我手里拿着你想要的运动衫呢，所以想要开讲嘛？”

Harris站出来到走廊上，拉着门在他身后关上，他的手紧紧抓着门把。“听着，记得你们发生那个小意外的时候吗？时间和空间上开了个洞？你得了双上好高跟鞋？”

“被Coulson从我身边夺走了，记得，我跟得上这进度，我们快进好不？”Darcy问，靠到墙上。

Harris咽了口唾沫。“那双高跟鞋不是唯一一个跑错地方的。”向后伸出手，他把门再次推开了。Darcy上前，目光越过他往房间里面看去。

在房间里的是一位坐在沙发上的小男孩，他抱着腿，正以一种断断续续的节奏前后摇晃着身体。Darcy看着他，目瞪口呆，震惊地不能自已，而Harris继续，他压低声音措辞谨慎：“他已经累坏了，但是我猜他是太害怕了不敢睡。我几个小时前把他安置在其中一间卧室里，但他没待在里面。”

Darcy抓住他的手臂。“为什么****你****——”

“因为他来自于一个与这个过于相近的世界，我猜，他知道所有人的名字还熟悉大厦，他认识所有的复仇者。但是他不认识我，所以我想，我想对他来说我不是那么地吓人，”Harris说道。在一段精简、冷静的叙述中，他解释了一切，Darcy只是直愣愣地盯着他，挣扎着试图消化这一切。

“等下，”等到Harris终于停下嚷嚷魔法和儿童和Roomba的时候，Darcy开口。“等。为啥你会想要一件运动衫？”

Harris深吸一口气。“因为他有这么一张照片，上面是——他有一张他的照片，他在他家那边的照片，他睡在一件显然是哪个大人的运动衫里头。我猜是Clint的。所以我就想着有件运动衫在的话可能可以帮忙安抚他。如果能有点什么看起来不是那么陌生的的东西在的话，就这样。”他伸出一只手抚过头发，表情紧绷。“我没主意了，Darce，我就只是想着……”他的声音逐渐低下去。“他需要足够放松才能睡得着，但是我不知道怎么样才能让他放松。”

“想要我试试看吗？”Darcy说。

Harris点头。“可以吗？”

“我尽力，我是说，反正我也起了，不是吗？”

“说得没错。”Harris走回房间，挥手叫Darcy跟在他身后。“Deej？”他喊道，引起DJ的注意。“这位是我的一个朋友。她帮我俩送了点东西过来。Darce，这是DJ。DJ Stark。他是来做客的。”他停顿了一下。“以一种算不上自愿的形式。”他站在沙发旁边，他的手臂抱胸，肩膀蜷起，表情疲累。DJ扫了他一眼，再看向Darcy，他试着对她露出微笑。

“嗨。”Darcy递出那件运动衫。“Harris觉得你可能想要这个，”她说，男孩抬起头看向她，他的眼睛和鼻子都红红的，用一种近乎渴望的表情打量着那件运动衫。

Darcy把运动衫放下在他身旁。“我是Darcy，”她说。

男孩的手指抚过那件运动衫。“我知道，”他说，他的声音很小。“Darcy Lewis。”他的手指紧紧抓住运动衫，把衣服拉到腿上，在胸前团起来。他蜷起膝盖，小身体环抱住运动衫。他低下头，深吸了一口气。“Thor的。”

Darcy在茶几边缘坐下。“是的，还真是。你是怎么知道的？”

“味道，”DJ说。“像雨和天空。”他的手指压过衣服的布料。“像……新的香料。”

Darcy露出微笑。“你靠味道就能知道衣服是属于谁的？”DJ点头，Darcy凑近。“那好啊。Steve闻着像什么？”她问，因为他在逐渐放松，就一点点，那种憔悴的恐慌正在从他的脸上，从他肩膀紧绷的轮廓上流走。

“健身房白垩粉和碳粉，亚麻籽油和肥皂，”DJ说道，他的声音柔软。）

缓缓地，看似随意地，Darcy拿来一个枕头，轻拍在沙发的扶手上。他先是扭身躲开，但是当她从他身侧拿起一张毛毯的时候，他又扭回去了，在Darcy拿来的枕头上一点一点地点着头。“那Bruce呢？”Darcy问。

“化学试剂，”DJ慢慢地说。“还有茶。焚香，有时。”

“Clint？”

“灰尘还有薄荷还有咖啡。”

“咖啡？我还以为那会是Tony的味道呢。”

DJ沉默了一会，他的眼睛慢慢合上。“爸……闻起来像金属和油剂，须后水还有——”他把脸埋进运动衫里。“爸。”

Darcy咬住嘴唇，抵抗着把小孩抱起来然后紧紧拥着他的冲动。轻轻地，她抖开毯子。“那Natasha又是什么味道？”

“不拿Natasha的衣服，”DJ埋在衣服里面含糊不清地说。他微微抬起眼，他的双眼湿润。“永远也别。”

“听起来像是个好主意。那她让你穿她的运动衫吗？”Darcy问，DJ点点头。“那怎么？她闻起来像什么？”

“香草，蜂蜜，还有枪油，”DJ说。他把脸依在运动衫上，大大的眼睛冲她眨巴。他的嘴巴在这会开始微微张开，呼吸短而轻柔。

“你想把衣服穿上吗？”Darcy问。DJ点头。“想要Harris帮你吗？”又一个点头。Darcy站起来。“成，Harris，你帮他穿衣服，我去拿点喝的。”

“额，这可不——”

Darcy指向沙发。“他需要帮助，”她说，而后Harris动了起来。“多谢你，”她又说，翩翩走向厨房。

当她听到厨房门在她身后打开的时候她依然埋头在冰箱里面翻翻找找。“我想要死巧克力了，”她说，冲着冰箱内里皱鼻子。“巧克力或者是长岛冰茶。”

“不好意思啦，对此无能为力，”Harris说道。他靠在她身旁的流理台上。“橱柜里倒是有一小桶意大利脆饼（*3）。”

Darcy做了个鬼脸。“成年人版本的磨牙小饼干呀，”她这么说道，伴着一声叹气，就只是为了看Harris微笑起来。他是笑了，向前挑着头。“给我来一份。”

大笑着，Harris向橱柜伸手。“你挺擅长这事的，”他说，拿下来一桶瞧着花哨的金属罐头。他撬开封口把罐子递给她。

“别想太多。”Darcy捞出一块饼干塞到她牙齿间。“我家里有一个单身妈妈和小妹妹，”她咬着饼干含糊道。“还有就是帮忙照看我邻居家的小孩是个简单快捷的来钱法。”她纠正了一下。“嗯，也差不多是唯一的来钱法了，除非我想要在哪家汉堡大亨里侍桌或者收银。”她咬下一口脆饼。那滋味不很糟，酥脆又香甜，满满都是果仁。“照看小孩可容易多了。”

她再次伸向罐头，Harris躲开了。“想要来点咖啡配饼干吗？”她问，看着Harris自给自足。

“说实话，我今晚还是打算睡觉的。”Harris把罐头放到一边，然后冲着脆饼咬了猛一大口。“他什么也没吃，”他含着满口的饼干含糊不清道。“从我们发现他起到现在。”

“这，那可不，”Darcy俯下身，重新把头戳进冰箱里。“难道你家长没有告诉过你不要从陌生人手里拿糖嘛？”她把果汁推到一边，然后打量起水果。还是算了吧。她改抓过几瓶水。“他是Tony的小孩，是不是？”

“这不——”

她的白眼翻到了天花板上。“跟我讲实话，”她声音含糊。“Harris，他是****某个****Tony Stark的小孩，对不对？”她摊开双手，两只手里都各拿着一瓶瓶装水。“那么我打赌他肯定把不要吃不认识的人递来的食物铭记于心。人们很疯的，如果他爸也是个超级有钱的资本家超英，那肯定会有这么些混蛋在琢磨着要把他拐走，或者伤害他，再鉴于Tony聪明又多疑，他估计把这些可能性都凿进了这可怜孩子的脑袋里叫他不要以身试法。”

她用屁股顶了一下冰箱门关上。“他在沙发上睡下了？”

“是啊，但——”

Darcy无视了那声‘但’。她干这事干了有一辈子，就目前为止，后果都于她有利。“学着点，Maclntyre。”

DJ正深深地陷在织物里，因为那件运动衫太大了，他整个人都被埋在了衣服底下。他低着头，脸颊倚在Darcy放在他身旁的枕头上，眼睛紧紧盯着被调暗了的窗户。“嗨，Jarvis，”Darcy说，向这边走回，“我们能放点点光进来不？”

“当然了。”窗户的消光渐渐隐去，更多的纽约天际线显现了出来。

“这景色看起来熟悉吗？”Darcy问，又一次在茶几边缘坐下。DJ点头，他的视线转而向她。她看见他的双眼聚焦于她躺在她膝头的瓶装水上，她举起水。“我口渴的时候可睡不着觉，”她说，“你能帮我把这个拧开吗？”

一只小手从运动衫的袖口里冒出来，在一阵笨手笨脚地摸索之后，DJ设法拧开了瓶盖。“多谢你，”Darcy说着，从他手里拿回水。她从瓶子里啜了一口水，然后把水瓶举起。“Harris，来口水。”

“噢，我不——”

“Harris，”Darcy说，头转向他的方向，“喝口水。”

他眨着眼，眼睛瞪大又迷惑不已，但是他还是从她手里接过水瓶，快速地喝了一口，然后才递回去。Darcy给了他一个明媚的微笑。“多谢你。”她又喝了一口，然后把水递给DJ。“你想来点吗？”

他盯着水瓶，露骨的渴望显现在他的脸上，他的舌头快速探出来润了一下嘴唇。Darcy就只是坐在那里，等待着。终于，DJ伸出手，双手环上瓶身。他的手在他拿起水瓶的时候微微颤抖，但是他设法在手失去力道，抓不住瓶子之前快速地喝了一口。Darcy接住瓶子并用一只手把瓶子稳在原位，但是让DJ决定还要不要喝。

DJ在几口迅速，又急切地吞咽中喝干了整瓶水。

“还想再来点吗？”Darcy问，边把空瓶子收回。DJ想要摇头，但那尝试不过徒劳。没再发出一声声音，他仅仅侧向一边，倒向枕头里，几乎头落下之前就睡了过去。

Darcy站起来。“Jarvis，调低灯光，但是确保他醒过来的时候还能看得见，好吗？纽约天际线应该可以充当一盏还算过得去的夜灯。”Jarvis什么都没说，但是房间渐渐暗了下来，到将将能视。Darcy拢起毯子，轻轻在DJ的身上抚平。“而这，”她活泼地说，转向Harris，“就是你该如何处理此事。”

“我爱你，”Harris说道，他的声音虔诚，Darcy微笑。

“我晓得，”她说。“我要上床去了。”累得几乎走不动道，她穿过房间走向卧室。

“什么，在这？”

“是的，在这，”Darcy说，在她的衣服下挣扎着。“你可是在大半夜把我从床上拖起来的。然后现在你床都不准备分我一张？没教养。”

Harris跟在她身后，回头向DJ睡在的沙发上扫过紧张的视线。“听着，不是说我乐意，就只是，我们不能，有他在这的时候不行。”

Darcy从她的袖子里抽出她的胸罩然后丢到床尾。“不能啥？”她问。

Harris盯着她的胸罩。“你是怎么做到不脱上衣就把它脱出来的？”

“勤练和懒惰，”她说，脱着她的短裤。“不能什么？”

“你知道的，”他说，依然站在门口不愿进来。

“是啦，我知道，但是我想听你亲口说出来，在你当保姆的时候你不会跟我上床，”Darcy说，坏笑着。“你个可爱的，模范市民。”

“哈。哈，”Harris说，他的眉毛紧紧皱起。“但是说真的，Darcy，虽然我很乐意，老天啊，是的，我很乐意——”

“虽然我也很乐意，但我他妈的精疲力竭，”Darcy说，“而且我大概在像是三个小时后就得起来，因为我还有班要上，这像是我连续第二晚在凌晨时分被从被窝里抓起来了，就因为我总是在住宿选择和涉事选择上下糟糕的决定，还有我是真的，真的很想眯这么几个小时的觉，Harris。我还想是和你一起在同一张床上眯的，我发誓，你的美德能保持其美貌，但是要是你对此有所异议，那我就只好麻利地滚回我自己的房间了。”

她停顿了一下。“但是我更乐意呆在这里然后睡觉，纯睡觉，跟你一起。如果你同意的话。”

“我当然同意，”他说。“只要你觉得你有办法拒绝这个的话。”他摊开双臂，Darcy噎住一声笑。

“的确是场试炼，”她说，试图绷直着脸。“但是我觉得我能闯过。”她把她的短裤扒下去脱出来，穿着T恤和内裤爬上床。“还有你欠我。”

床在他安置在另一侧的时候微微下沉。“不，”他说，“现在我们扯平了。”

Darcy脱下眼镜放在床头柜上。“扯平？扯****什么平****？”

无需多言Jarvis就调暗了灯光，Darcy翻滚进Harris的怀抱里。“扯你假哭着打我电话好叫我去保你和你的姐妹淘出狱那次的平，”他说，他的声音暗哑。“平了。扯这个。”

Darcy停顿了一下，试图弄明白他说的是个什么。“我不记得这事，”她说，扭近了把头搭在他肩膀上。

“你的记忆力非常便利啊，你知道不？”

他很好闻，他的皮肤在某种清爽，男士香调的招牌肥皂味道下微暖。Darcy蹭蹭他的脖子。“你欠我，”她呼着气，就只是为了能感受到一阵微微颤栗传过他身体的每一寸，还有他收紧臂膀的方式。“我接受肉偿。”

“哇哦，”Harris说，语气没有起伏，Darcy笑了。“您可真是宽宏大度。”

“是滴，可不是？”她说，享受着和她头发相纠缠的他的手指，和她争抢着空间的他的脚，和她的呼吸永远在几分钟后就合起拍的他的呼吸。“要是你开始打呼，我就把你推到地板上去。”

“睡吧，Darce”

“Harris？”

“睡觉，Darce”

“不管你从这个临时保姆活里拿多少？你都欠我一半。”

“我肉偿给你。”

“成交。”

*

奇怪，为何仅区区一件机械的欠席竟然能在他工作间的中央留下一个如此庞大的空洞。

Tony席地坐在Dummy充电台原本所在的地方旁，手臂支在膝盖上，一只手里紧紧抓着一杯咖啡。他伸出空闲的那只手，手指抚过水泥地板上的裂纹。“这瞧着几乎像是冲击损伤，”他说，声音那么的轻。他的手指蜷在掌心，环成一个松垮的握拳。他的关节轻敲在那些裂纹上，揣摩着它们开裂的方式。

“结构完整性没有受损，”Jarvis说道。“但是是的。根据材质受力判断，此处似是有重力异常发生。”

“随机且局域化，”Tony说道。他抬头，打量着依然连在他们后锚固（*4）上的电线，像是被利刃划过一般切断。“非常局域化。”他站起来，无视了他的脑袋上因此而来的一阵眩晕，精疲力竭感大力地拖拽着他的感官。他闭起眼睛，头向后扬等待这场眩晕消退。

“Dummy的记忆文件近期刚被备份过，”Jarvis说道。“我们有办法能够重建他。”

“是啊。”Tony拍拍墙壁，他的手拂过他的小机器人原本应在的地方。他的胸腔发疼，他挣扎着吸了一口气。“他不会是……不一样了。”

“恕我冒昧，先生，”Jarvis说，“在一桩性质如此的事件之后，我们之中又有谁还会与之前如出一辙呢？”

墙壁上有一个凿洞，Tony的拇指沿着它的边缘抚摸过去。“就当我在异想天开吧，Jarvis，但是我在我的一生中已经受过足够多的创伤去知道我不会希望创伤经历发生在任何人身上。哪怕这其实是无可避免的。”摇着头，他啜了一口咖啡。“没有他，Butterfingers和You还好吗？”

回应他的是一阵沉默，所以Tony转过身，视线扫过工作间，寻找他的两个小机器人。Butterfingers在制造单元旁边，喂给它们需要的材料，而You则在房间里跑来跑去，面前推着一把扫帚。Tony的嘴唇抿起。“Jarvis？孩子们都好？”

“他们精神……稳定，”Jarvis说。“远比我想象中要稳定。他们习惯于Dummy的存在。他是最年长的，从某种意义上来说，也是他们三人中个性最强的一个。另外两个则习惯于跟从他的领导，没有他，他们两个会更依赖于对方。”又一个停顿。“等您有时间了，我相信他们都会很高兴得到一点一对一关怀。”

Tony笑了。“粘人的一坨电路板，”他说。他穿过工作间，绕开那些损毁的区域。“我会看看我有没有时间，但是现在——”

“当然了。”不需要更多示意，Jarvis调出他们原本正在研究的数据。Tony一个接一个地翻过那些档案，以一只脚为轴心转身，手翻动在那些数据流里。损害报告，能量特性，初步扫描还有外来情报漂浮在他身边，Tony皱眉。

“你自事件发生之时起就一直离线直到怎么，大概十四个小时之后？”他问，咖啡杯停在他的嘴巴前面。“所以我们没有主要系统，记录丢失，现在正在用应急备份，是不是？”

“是的。”

Tony转过身，他的眼睛在Butterfingers滚着轮子路过的时候眯起。“Jarvis，在你离线的时候，他们还正常运作，对不对？Butterfingers和You？你有没有从他们那里获取到什么数据？”

Jarvis停顿了一下。“没有。他们一直在频繁地交换数据包，但是——”

“但是他们有摄像头。”Tony抓来一个漂浮的全息文件，把它拉近。“我认为要是我们能够调出那时候的录像，那么我们应该就能有一个坚实的起步——”

“任务？”

一双明亮的棕色眼睛突然出现在全息投影的另一头叫Tony呛住了一口咖啡。咳嗽着，语无伦次地，他瞪大眼睛，目瞪口呆，看着那个男孩，他正在往他对面的圆凳上坐下。“什——怎——”Tony吞咽着，不顾他眼眶里正泛起的水汽。他一挥手关掉了全息投影。“嗨，”他说，勉强开口。“早上好啊。你是怎么进来的？”

DJ看向他，他的目光带里着审视。他的眼睑在一个缓慢的眨眼里落下来。“门，”他说，就像是这话有什么意义似的。

“门，”Tony说，把咖啡杯丢到工作台上，“是锁着的。你是怎么——”他一只手撑在工作台上。“Jay，他是怎么——”

“他用了门口的授权码，”Jarvis说道。他听起来似乎带着困惑，就好像发生了什么他因为缺乏数据而无法理解的事情一样。“您的授权码。”

Tony盯着男孩。男孩回看他，下巴倔强地扬起。“任务？”他重复道。而Tony只是看着他，茫然不已，他呼出一声叹息，伸手去够一个螺丝起子。

“任务？什么——”屏息以待的坏消息落地了，而与之相随，他的胃也一沉。Tony转开头，伸手去拿他的咖啡杯。“就，不，没事的。你不需要做任何事情。”DJ皱眉，Tony无视他皱起的眉毛。“Harris在哪？我还以为是Harris在——是Harris在看顾你吗？”他看了一眼他的手表。“现在要死命的早，你为啥醒着？”

“Harris在睡觉，”DJ说。他正在他的身旁摆着工具，把它们排成谨慎的一排。“任务？”

“我没有活要给你，以童工在这个州是违法的意味，”Tony说。“Jarvis，你能叫醒Harris吗？马上？”

“我已经通知他了，”Jarvis说。

DJ把一个扳手摆到了一个分毫不差的正确位置上。“任务拜托？”他试探着。（

“不，听着。”Tony伸手，拿起那个扳手，拿到DJ够不到的地方去。“你不需要做任何事。”

他不是很确定他以为会有什么事情发生。但是不论是什么，都不是DJ的脸垮下来的样子，他的眼睛充满泪水。Tony僵住了，他的呼吸在他绝望地试图施展任何方法来应对此事的时候在他的胸膛里郁结着。

DJ的下巴抬起，嘴巴紧绷。在他的眼里流露着绝望的神色，但他用力地眨着眼，防止眼泪落下来。“任务，”他说，这个词几乎细不可闻。“拜托。”

Tony摇着头。“我没有——”

You凑近DJ的肩膀然后在他身前轻轻地放下一个坏掉的Roomba。DJ低头看向Roomba，依然在发出轻柔的，可怜兮兮的吸鼻子的声音。You把Roomba推近了一点。DJ拍拍他，然后抬头看向Tony。“我能修这个？”

Tony呼气。“可以，”他说，因为任何事，毋庸置疑地任何事都比看着这小孩痛哭要好。“昨天那个你修得很好。你可以——”他挥挥手。“上吧。”

“这一个已经坏了好几天了，”Jarvis说道，他的声音舒缓。“如果你能把它拆开然后找出问题所在会对我们大有助益。”

“或者甚至是，你知道的，就只是把它拆开来，”Tony说。“就这样，也会有所帮助。哪怕你不能，你知道的，修好它。”

DJ点头。“我能修好它，”他说。他用手背胡乱地抹过他的眼睛，然后等他再次抬头的时候，脸上带着的就是一个勇敢的小小微笑了。

Tony试图回以微笑，他的头晃动地点着。“是啊。我打赌你可以。你需要——”DJ把那个Roomba翻了个个，飞快地找到松壳口，Tony靠回身。“我猜你是不需要了。”

DJ笑了。“不用。”

他动作很快。迅速，且直敏。在Tony的注视下，DJ起开了Roomba的外壳，撬出内部元件，一个接着一个。小小的指头与电线纠缠，滑进细小的缝隙里，手速老练的拆解着那个Roomba。

“你有一个Roomba不？”Tony问。DJ摇着头，头也不抬。在没有任何提示的情况下，他就找到了受损的控制主板并把它从卡扣里滑了出来，拿到手里。他凑近主板，把它掉了个举到光线底下。他的眼睛眯起，把主板又翻了个面，指尖虚浮地拂过主板表面。

Tony靠向工作台，不由自主地被吸引了。“你很擅长这个嘛，”他称赞道，这话为他赢来一个耸肩。“是你爸爸教你的吗？”

一个点头回应。“大部分。有些，我自己学的。”他抬起一边腿，光裸的脚踝支撑在座椅边缘，胸膛贴着腿身体前倾。在他的身体上有一阵奇怪的，肉眼可见的紧绷，他的脚蜷缩，肩膀抽动 。他把那个元件举到Tony面前。“不好。”

Tony把元件从他手里拿过来。“是啊，”他说，用熟练地眼睛一一检查过它。“这是制造单元造的那批里的其中一个，几个早期的原型机都有系统故障。”他把机器人丢到工作台上。“Jay，等我们得空，叫它们凑几个升级电路板出来。”

“结构图？”DJ要求道。

“我不觉得——”Tony开口，但是那没啥意义，因为Jarvis已经为小孩提供起全息结构图了。“没人在乎我怎么想，是不是？”他问，而DJ的嘴角动了动。

“是没，”他说，一个笑声在他的话语间跃跃欲现。但他已经开始着手作业，Jarvis有效地从旁协助。Tony强迫自己不要站起来，只是坐着看。

“所以，你爸开你人生第一场新闻发布会了没？”他问。这话就这么溜出口，不设他防，几乎违背他的意愿。DJ看了他一眼，他的眉头皱起，Tony吞下一声脏话。“我爸，”他说，试图寻找能够解释这件事的话语，“在我做了些类似这样的事的时候。会和一个记者会谈。”这话在他大声说出口的时候，听起来比他想象地还要糟糕。“因为他以我为傲。就这样，他开发布会的理由就只是这样。”Tony喝了一口咖啡。咖啡已经凉透了，奶油在他的嘴巴里像是凝结了一般。但是他还是咽了下去，然后把空了的咖啡杯放回工作台上。“因为他以我为傲。”

DJ摇头，他的注意力集中在全息文件上。“不。没有记者。”他的脸又皱了起来，他的表情叫人读不懂。“秘密。”

“什么是个秘密？”

“我。”

Tony拿起一个扳手，在他的手掌之间滚动着。那扳手的重量有一种奇怪的效应，将他锚锥在此处此刻。他深吸一口气。“你是个秘密，哼？你妈对此是怎么看的？”

DJ抬起头，以他的那种缓缓地，慢条斯理地方式眨着眼。他的头偏到一旁。“没有妈。只有爸。”他的重心向前一摇，光裸的脚趾揪在圆凳坐垫的边缘。“爸和Steve。”

啊，这倒叫人松了口气，至少。至少还有个Steve。至少他还有Steve。Tony一只手拂过头发。“好吧，”他说。“那你——”

“Harris已接近工作间，先生，”Jarvis说，打断了这场对话。“他没有门口的授权码，我该——”

“上帝老天爷，该啊，”Tony说，两手高举到空中。“请。”

Jarvis在Harris走到门口前的时候就把门打开了，这是好事，因为Harris一点也没有放慢脚步的意思。他的脸色苍白如纸，鼻尖上的星点雀斑在他泛白的脸色上格外醒目。他身上还穿着和昨天一样的衣服，但是他的上衣可怜兮兮地皱着，头发翘向四面八方。

“你到底都到那里去了？”Tony问，心累，暴躁并且百分百受够了。Harris给了他一个眼刀，但是一个字都没有对他说。

“Deej，不要这么做了，”他说，没有理会Tony，走向工作台。“你吓得我短了六年寿。”

DJ朝他咧嘴一笑。“维修！”他说，指着他面前的Roomba部件。

Harris的表情缓和了下来。“是啦，我能看出来。但是下一次，在套房里修，或者叫醒我，好吗？不要再像这样自己一个人跑掉了。”

“没错，Jarvis，我知道你还不是状态满分，”Tony说，“但是让我们还是在这个小崽子的身上留个心眼。这是栋大大厦，我不想他走丢。”

“不会走丢，”DJ说道，左右晃动着。

“而我们帮你保持如此，”Harris说道，DJ做了个鬼脸。

Butterfingers滚着轮子过来，金属蔬果奶昔杯紧紧夹在他的爪子里，Tony伸手去拿。Butterfingers手臂抬高，在路过Tony的时候举起奶昔到他够不着的高度。“嘿，”Tony说。“你在干——”

无视他，Butterfingers把杯子放下到DJ的身旁。DJ，还在埋头苦干，嘟囔了一声谢谢。Butterfingers等了一会，再把杯子向他推近。“忙着，”DJ说，Butterfingers勾着Roomba外壳的边缘，把它拖远。DJ伸手去抓。“不！”他把Roomba拉回来，Butterfingers放开手，重新拿起杯子。

Butterfingers把奶昔杯放到Roomba的顶上，DJ对他怒目而视，他的嘴唇抿起。Butterfingers拍拍奶昔杯，DJ把杯子拿起来。“成吧，”他抱怨地嘟囔。他双手并用才把杯子抱稳，但是在喝了第一口之后，他把杯子扬起，大口大口地咕咚了下去。

“那是我的早餐——”Tony张口，但是Harris用一只手揪住他胸口的衣服，把他拖到一边。

“如果你胆敢把他的食物从他身边拿走，”他冲着Tony的耳边嘶声道，“我会找来我的扫帚，然后用它把你打个死翘。”

Tony盯着他。“哇哦。为人父母真的改变你了。”

“你毫无头绪，”Harris说，他的声音暗哑。“不应该给我一个小孩和一把扫帚的，Stark。”

“是的，我开始感觉到那是个错误了。”

DJ喝完了蔬果奶昔，舔着嘴巴。“成了吧？”他问Butterfingers，Butterfingers伸长机械臂去看杯子里面。DJ把杯子举起来，让Butterfingers检查里面已经空了。眼见着满意，Butterfingers拿过杯子，滚走了。

“嗨，”Tony叫住他。“麻烦你（*5），我们其他几个能不能也来点东西吃？有就好了。不清楚Harris——”他停顿了一下，看Harris一眼。“实际上，我还是清楚Harris的，Harris显然一团糟糕，给他来点什么带维他命A的，或者C，我也不晓得，维他命加量，我们就是要这个。”

“我穿着短裤，带着隐形眼镜睡下，我已经像是连续两天都没有洗上澡，然后我还在二十四小时之内搞丢了我应该照看住的孩子，”Harris说。他锐利的目光扫向Tony。“你真的觉得靠个维他命C就能扭转乾坤？”

Tony思索地打量着他。“B-12呢？”

“我会杀了你，”Harris带着一个大大的微笑说道。“用我的扫帚。”

搅拌机的嗡鸣声停了下来，Butterfingers回来了，绕过两个男人把他拿着的奶昔杯再次放到了DJ的面前。

“我瞧出这是怎么回事了，”Tony说。“我瞧出我们的地位排行了。”

Harris在工作台上交叠起手臂然后磕到上头。“对此排名我不可思议地没有意见，”他说。

DJ跳下圆凳，蹦蹦跳跳地穿过房间，Butterfingers拿着奶昔杯追在他身后。“制制制制制制造，”DJ唱出声，Tony气得直瞪眼。

“小心点，”他大喊，站起来。

“我会保证他不处于任何危险中，”Jarvis说道，“经他升级过的设计已经准备好可以进行制造了。我要许可吗？”

惊慌失措地，Tony看向DJ刚刚在作业的结构图。上面的改动非常小，却令人惊叹的优雅。“操，”他嘟囔着。“他该死的老爹已经在叫他做这些事了，是不是？”

在他身旁，Harris定住了。“在我看来他似乎就很普通地开心啊，”他说，看着DJ在制造机器人身边蹦蹦跳跳。

“是啊，”Tony说，声音尖锐。“我在我能够吸引我父亲几分钟注意力的时候也是开心的，而当一只拿着焊接喷枪的表演猴子是最简单的手段。”

Harris的头猛地转向他的方向。他的眉毛在他眼睛上方低垂，但是Tony对他要说的任何话都不感兴趣。“Jarvis，进行制造吧。然后给我我们手头上所有的数据。我需要知道——”他任由他的声音渐渐消失下去。他不能肯定他想要的是什么。

但他知道他需要些什么。而他不是唯一一个如此的。

*

Darcy只敷衍了两下就放弃敲门直接溜进客房。“Harris？”她喊道。

“在客厅。”Harris的声音回响着传向她，僵硬，紧张，她循着声音的方向走去。他正坐在客厅窗户前的小茶几旁，驼着背怀抱着一台笔记本电脑，他的脸和屏幕靠得太近了。

“嗨，”Darcy说，引起他的注意。“咖啡送货上门。”

Harris抬起头，他的眼睛在眼镜镜片后头眼神迷离。Darcy等待着，冲自己坏笑，等他弄清楚她是谁手里又拿着些什么。“一切都好？”她问，冲他的方向摇了摇咖啡杯。

“现在有你在就更好了，”Harris说道，他的声音虔诚，Darcy冲他露出笑容。

“满分回答，”她说，跳坐到茶几边上。她把杯子递给他。“来。双份焦糖抹茶拿铁，多加奶油，再有就是在他们不需要索要免责书范围内的滚烫。”

Harris发出一声无助的细小呜咽，她的手撑在身后，身子向后仰。“想要我单独留你们两个下来过二人世界嘛？”

“拜托了，”Harris说道，他的眼睛半闭着，脸颊发红，嘴唇出奇的粉润。他又喝了长长一口然后倒到椅子里，头就跟没有骨头似的挂在脖子上。他发出了一声几乎算得上是下流的声音，Darcy挑眉。

“我本应该对你背着我和咖啡因出轨而生气的，”她琢磨着，“但是我一向喜欢围观。”

“哈——哈，”Harris说，把笑容藏在杯子后面。

“我就只是想说，你还可以更色气一点，”她说。“我可是为你那位搭档付了钱的。”

Harris冲她扬起一边眉毛。而后，全程对着她的视线，他把拇指塞杯盖的边缘挑开盖子。慢条斯理，又意有所图地，他靠近杯子，沿着杯口舔了一圈。

Darcy挣扎着试图保持表情严肃。但不过徒劳。“哇哦，”她说，声音微微颤抖。

Harris头撇到一边，扇着他的睫毛，舌头沿着杯身向下。“色气，”他说，不知怎么地竟然设法板住了脸。

“你看着就像是一只垂死的吉娃娃试图搞明白该怎么用吸管喝水，”Darcy说，笑得喘不过气。“我希望你没在期待小费，因为这场演出实在可悲。”

“我倒想看你能做得更好，”他说了。而Darcy的手伸向杯子，脸上带着一个邪恶的微笑，他把杯子举起来不给她拿。“转念一想，不，我不想看。还在做保姆呢。”

“是啦，Jarvis说午睡时间到了。”她直起身，冲着大半掩上的卧室门伸长脑袋。“他这次决定要试试床铺了？”

“是啊。”Harris揉着鼻梁，眼镜在他按摩那块皮肤的时候被撞到一边。“我喜欢午睡时间。午睡时间现在是我一天时间里的新宠了。”

“是吗？那，既然如此，为什么你不在午睡？”Darcy问。“说不定能缓解你的头疼呢。”

他立刻把手放下，在椅子里坐正。“我头不疼。”

“嗯哼。”Darcy扫了一眼他的电脑。“你电脑的亮度调得老低，你戴着眼镜而不是隐形，还有就是你面差不多就如个土豆泥色。”

“我不怎么晒得到太阳，”Harris承认。“对我这类人来说实在是正常操作——”

“你说的‘我这类人’是指书呆子吗？”Darcy问，咧嘴笑着。“因为我觉得你就是在说书呆子。”

“我指的是，电脑软件工程师们，”他说，带着尊严。

“有学位的书呆子，”Darcy同意道。

“**不管怎样，**”Harris说，叫Darcy发出笑声，“我不晒太阳，因为我会长雀斑。”

“同样可惜，你的小雀斑可爱死了。”

“是哦，”他说，拖长着音调。

“你是在怀疑我嘛？我是听见怀疑的声音了吗？”她问。

“不是在怀疑你，只是在怀疑你的精神状态。”

“你真是个妙，妙极了的小朋友，你知道吗？把那个给我，”她说，伸手把他的眼镜从他的鼻子上扯下来。“这眼镜脏死了。”

“它们好着呢，”Harris说。Darcy给了他一个眼神。他耸耸肩。“透过镜片我还看得见。”他双手环绕住咖啡杯，整个人缩在杯子后面。“勉勉强强吧。”

Darcy笑了，她把包丢到旁边的桌子上。“嗯，是哦，这里这层油污也就只有几英寸厚。我还能打赌你是用厨房肥皂来清洗镜片的。”她找出她的眼镜清洁布然后尽她所能地擦过镜片上的污渍。

“只是偶尔。”她给了他一眼，Harris用他的咖啡装忙，他的眼睛又大又圆，还蓝得吓人。“你看，我不怎么讲究。你知道的。”

“嗯，有一说一，你的眼镜的确不是用透明胶带粘起来的，”她挑眉道。

“没错，”他同意道，故作严肃。“这一副是没有用胶带粘起来。”

“哇哦哦哦哦哦，”Darcy说，把擦干净的眼镜递给他，手指勾在眼镜的鼻梁架上。

“对于有可能出现短缺的用具，我倾向于存着不丢，”他承认道。他把眼镜架回鼻子上，然后冲她眨眼。

“好点了？”Darcy问。

他笑了。“好点了。眼镜和头疼都是。”他用手指节把眼镜在鼻梁上推高。“谢啦，Darcy。”

“多大事，”她说，无视着因为他的笑容而席卷她周身的温暖。“你能请下一顿。”

“可以，”他同意道。“在这件事——”他头冲卧室点了点。“稍稍安定下来之后，西班牙小盅料理（*6）如何？”

“噢，我的确喜欢小盅，”她说。“我能从你的盘子里偷吃吗？”

“如果你不要从别人的盘子里偷吃，小盅料理的意义何在？”

“有理，”Darcy说道。Harris的笔记本哔了一声，然后他目光重新转向电脑。“我们这忙着什么在呢？”

“哼嗯？哦，神盾指派。”说话间他已经开始敲起了键盘，他的手指在键盘上飞快轻巧。“笔记本是Coulson拿来的，他还拿了一些衣服和——”他示意了一下他的眼镜。“这个过来。他想要我看一眼服务器数据，做点ISP跟踪什么的。都挺无聊的，但是幸运的是，我只需要不过一台电脑和安全的网络线路就能上岗。”

Darcy怒视着电脑。“你还以为他会给你一点喘息呢。”

Harris偏头。“我喜欢保持忙碌，”他说，他的声音很轻。“要是我能专注在什么别的东西上，我就不会对我不能控制的事情感到焦虑。我对眼下的太多事情都无能为力，比如此时此刻有一个小小孩正睡在那里头，怀里正抱着一个Roomba像是这个世界上最不舒服最昂贵的泰迪熊一样，但是给这个项目捉虫我能做。”他的嘴唇抿起。“能够做**些什么**是叫人宽慰的，Darce。”

“这我，能明白。”Darcy停住了话头，看着他工作看了几分钟。在这期间他什么都没有说，她也同样。关于此事有某种美好，有人乐于有她陪伴，却不是为了被逗乐或者是被幽默带来舒心沉默，美好正是从这默默无言里油然而生（*7）。

“不会叫你烦心吗？”她最终问道。Harris抬头，他的眼睛在镜框后面煜煜生辉。

“什么事不会使我烦心？”他问，眉毛搭起。

Darcy双手交叉在胸前。“他不认识你的这件事。”

Harris冲她眨眼，眼睛瞪大，充满迷惑，但接着他笑了。“不，”他说。他伸手，把眼镜取下来，按摩着他的鼻梁。他瑟缩了一下，有那么一会，整张脸都皱在一起，但是这不适消散地一如其出现一般突然。“不怎么。”

“怎么能？”脱口而出的话气势汹汹，却非她本意，生硬又尖锐，叫他沉默了一下，他的手指还压在鼻翼上。“你怎么能就这么——这事应该叫你烦心，”她说，不知道该用什么样的话语才能解释清楚这一阵怪异的，几乎算得上是无凭无据的不详预感。

“那你呢，叫你烦心吗？”他问，靠向椅背。他的眼镜被重新带上，目光在与她相对的时候沉静而平和。

“这，不废话嘛，”她说，声音平板，但他冲她笑了。

“为什么？”他问。

“因为——”她不喜欢谈论此事，不喜欢就此发表任何评论，因为Harris从来都不谈论此事。“因为这就代表着在他的世界，你还被迫待在哪个九头蛇基地里。”她住口了，嘴巴抿起。“不是吗？”

Harris叹气。“不，不是的。”Darcy张开嘴巴，他把电脑推到一边。“Darce，不是的。这只代表着——事情不是这么运作的。”

“你又知道了？”

“因为想要DJ遇上我，得有成千上万的事情发生才行。也许Tony把我们都救出来了但我回加利福利亚去了。也许我从未接受神盾的职位。也许我接受了神盾的职位，而且也许Tony和我每周二都一起见面吃午饭，但是他还没有把我介绍给他的孩子。”他笑了。“也许我从未登上那架飞机，也许那个另一个我听从了自己的直觉无视了他的学生贷款然后说，有什么事情不太对劲，故而从始至终都没有沦落到一个九头蛇基地里。”

他沉默了一会。“也许我从未离开家。也许——”他笑了，就一点点。“Darce，也许他的人生和我的千差万别。他的人生有字面意义上一千种方式能变得不同。也许变得更好了。”

Darcy什么都没说，而Harris凑近，一只手抚着她的脸颊。“Darce。我相信他没事的。”他笑了。“好吗？”

她用力地眨着眼，眼睛刺痛。“不好，”她嘟囔着。“还有你最好不要笑话我。”

“噢，天，我可不想找死，”Harris说。“再说了，为什么我要笑话你？”他的笑容歪斜着，有一点不成型。“听着，Darce，已经有一段时间没有人为我忧心了。所以你实际上竟然在忧心另一个我这件事，这么说呢，真是——”他点头。“真是非常好，Darce。”他用拇指摩擦过她的脸颊。“谢谢你做我的朋友。”

“女朋友，”她说，尽管双眼湿润但她还是笑了。

“对此我也绝对感激涕零，”Harris说，感情饱满让她开始咯咯直笑。“老天，我是真心感激。”他抬起头，而她与他在半路相会，她弯下身把唇贴在他的唇上。这一吻温暖又甜蜜，还有额头与额头撞到一起，鼻尖对着鼻尖，Darcy把这个吻拖到尽她所能地长。Harris贴着她的嘴唇微笑，手指轻轻搭在她的后颈上。

当他们分开唇瓣的时候，他呼吸急促，她为此很是得意。但当他抬起头，他冲她笑了，眼里都是笑意。“但是你还是会忧心，哪怕我并不是你的男朋友，是不是？”

她用头轻轻顶了他一下。“废话。你是我朋友。”

“你这么说就只是为了让我给你买所有种类的小盅料理，对不对？”

“噢，你要给我买所有种类的小盅还有所有种类的饮料，”Darcy说，揉揉他的的头发。“整个菜单。还有那些我说服主厨上给我的、甚至不在菜单上的的东西。”

“既然这样，我现在就去提现我的退休金账户好了。”Harris说。

“你最好去。”她从茶几上滑下来。“你介意我在这耍嘛？我今天已经没有新活啦，至少到所有人都开始上班之前。”

“没问题，当然了，‘所有人’是？”

Darcy踢掉鞋子。“当世界陷入外星人入侵或者毁灭博士的打手或者其他什么要命危机的时候，你会召来复仇者。但当你需要对这个世界行使科学道理的时候——”她把自己扔进沙发。“你就会花上成日的时间苦想为什么我们没有一个‘科学啊！’信号灯用来召唤科学小队。”

“那会是个啥样的信号灯，说真的？”Harris问，又开始敲起键盘。“一个巨型探照灯带着一个锥形烧瓶图案？”

“我估摸，”她思考，“那会是个巨型的探照灯带着一个又长，又复杂的化学配方或者公式或者蓝图。”

“然后这就能为你召来科学者联盟（*8）？”

她举起一只手到空中。“如果其内容有错会的。相信我。他们会从深渊里涌现向你指出那个错误，然后你可以趁此机会，用套索抓住他们把他们塞进实验室里。”

Harris的椅子转过来，盯着她。Darcy咧嘴一笑。“怎么？”她问，她的声音里溢着糖果一般的甜美。

“告诉我你没有一节套索。”

“我可能有，也可能没有一节套索，”她说。他眯着眼看她。“好啦，我没有套索，但是我确是一名神盾科学者采集人（*9），就此而言这活计应该自带套索，说真的。他们其中一些人根本就不接电话。”

“他们找到Richards博士了吗？”

“据我所知没有，”Darcy说。“Jane已经在楼下了，没有意外的，鉴于穿越跨纬度拱桥已经不知怎么地变成了她的一项特长，再就是Erik在往楼上来了。Hank McCoy，X战警的那个，他还有大概一个小时的课，但是他们跟我保证他一下课就会马上过来。”

“我不知道我认不认识他，”Harris说。

“噢，老天，他人超好的，”Darcy说道。“他说这次他会把他的橙香开心果马芬糕的配方带来给我，不过我到时会以眼见才为实呢，这人才不会泄露秘方。”她盘起腿，在她放松进沙发里的时候叹出一口气。“我们还联系了瓦坎达大使馆，因为在这种事上他们倾向于比全世界其他地方超前好几光年，但是他们在能送任何人过来之前还要先打通过外交渠道，所以我猜Steve正在试图与T'Challa直接取得联系。Thor跑回阿斯加德去了，看看我们能不能在那边找到任何人乐意认知人类的存在，神盾则叫来了通常的那几位嫌犯问话。”

他扫了一眼Darcy。“你日子过得真是波澜万丈。”

“而且我还在工作上四方牛逼。我值得酒。”

“这倒没错。”

“请原谅我的打扰，但是你们先前的确要求了在DJ醒来时收到通知，”Jarvis说道。

Harris靠向他的椅子，叹着气把笔记本关上。“消遣饮料得等等了。”

“除非它们是冰淇淋奶昔。”Darcy抬高声音。“DJ，这里Darcy。你喜欢奶昔不？”

一阵短暂的沉默之后，卧室的门打开了。“喜欢，”DJ说，带着回应这个问题需要的所有郑重。“是的。我喜欢。”

“我，也是！”Darcy冲他笑了。“Jarvis，有任何可能我们能来点冰淇淋嘛？”

“我即将下单，”Jarvis答应道。

“冰淇淋奶昔可不是晚餐，”Harris告诉Darcy。

“要是你做对了它们就是，”她告诉他。“而我？我总是做得对。”

*

“好了，让我们开始吧——”Tony的手在半空中游走，推远或者拉近着全息投影们。Jarvis，早已习惯他的步调，有时甚至还要早他两步，移动道道数据流穿过Tony的指间，无需多言就把他需要的数据引到他面前。“要是我们——”

在他身旁，Bruce又变换了一次站姿，动作生硬又紧绷。Tony扫了他一眼。“你还在听吗？”

Bruce猛地转头回看他。“什么？噢。是的，是的，就——”他吞咽了一下，喉头随着动作上下抖动。“当然了。”

“你不知道从啥时候开始就没在听了，”Tony说。“怎么了？”

Bruce的眼睛瞥向一边，Tony顺着他的目光看去。在工作台的另一头，DJ栖在一把圆凳上，正谨慎地拆解缠绕的电线。他的舌头尖尖从嘴巴里跑出来，脸蛋因为专注于手上的作业而皱起。在他身边，Harris正对着一台电脑十指翻飞，神盾电脑，Tony打算在哪怕这事能够了结之前就一把火烧掉，这垃圾玩意出现在他的工作间里就是一种侮辱。时不时地，Harris会递给DJ一件工具，或者凑近查看他的进展。但是大多数时候，他们俩只是在和谐融洽的寂静中工作着，DJ的宠物Roomba则在工作台之间滚来滚去。

“我不——我不觉得我该待在这里，”Bruce说，他的声音压得低低的。他抬头看向那些投影，脸皱起，嘴巴抿成一条直线。“和他在一起，我的意思是。”

Tony回头扫了一眼DJ。“他没事的，”他说。因为他都不能确定他自己是否应该待在这里和DJ在一起。但是DJ在这里显然是最放松最开心的，就像Tony曾经那样。而Tony发现他狠不下那种心拦着DJ不让他下来。

不知怎么的，这么做感觉似乎很残忍。

Tony重新埋头到工作中，试着不要细想那些能由他小小举动加诸的残忍，试着不要细想这任何一切。“我不能把他踢出去，”他说。“我的意思是，考虑到现在整个情况有多糟糕，他的确应对良好，但是我不能——”

“我不认为你该赶他出去，”Bruce脱口而出。“我认为是我该离开，我想——”他用力摇着头，表情因为挫败而扭曲着。“我能在我的实验室里过目所有东西，然后发下来给你，或者提交给神盾，但是只要他还在这，我觉得我就不应该在。”

一阵他们听到过的最小的脚步声惹得他们一同转头。DJ正仰头盯着他们，光裸的小脚在他身下扭动，他的脚趾蜷起，手臂紧紧地环抱着他自己的身体。他的目光在他们两人之间左右急转着，迷茫和受伤写在脸上。

“只要你想，你就能变得非常安静，是不是？”Tony问，但DJ没有理他。他只盯着Bruce，指头绞在衣服里，脸上充满受伤。

“对不起，”Harris说，手忙脚乱地走过来。“对不起，我就只是——我甚至都没看到他起身——”

“这不是你的——”Tony刚开口，DJ就打断了他。

“你不喜欢我，”他说，他的声音在这个大房间里很小。

Bruce深吸一口气然后蹲下身。“不是我不喜欢你，”他说，语气迟疑。“我喜欢你。就是——”他抬头看向Tony，他只是耸着肩膀，同样无助。Bruce叹气。“有时候，我……不是我自己，”他说。“有时候，我不能控制我在做什么，而有时，有人会为此受伤。”他停顿了一下。“有时候，我会伤害到其他人。我不是故意的，也不想这样。但是我还是会伤到他们。”他手指曲起，在他的大腿上握成一个松松的拳头，然后又松开。“我会伤害到别人，有的时候，而我不想伤害你。”

DJ偏过头，他的手依然紧紧揪在衣服上。但他的呼吸渐渐慢了下来，归于平缓。他的双眼，在他抬头看向Bruce的时候，炯炯有神。“另一个家伙不会伤害我的，”他说道，而Bruce跌坐在地。

“好吧，这么说你那边也有个绿巨人，”Tony说，他声音平板，这话也不是一个疑问句，但是DJ抬头看向他。

“是的，”他说。他的一只手松开衣服，伸进口袋。他转身走向工作台，跃到圆凳上。Harris跟着他，把圆凳推回到DJ原来坐着的地方。Tony扫了一眼Bruce，他已经站起来了。他脚下打摆，Tony抓住他的手臂，帮他站起来。

“嗨，小心，”他说，Bruce摇着头。他面色苍白，不自然的那种白，他的眼睛暗沉地瑟缩在他面如土色的脸上。但是他从Tony的手里抽开身，走向工作台。

DJ正在摆弄着一台轻薄，光滑，银红相间的手机，看起来像是一台StarkPhone，但不是任何Tony批准通过的样式。不过，也许某个Tony通过了，或者是某个Tony私人订制的，因为那手机轻易地合DJ的手。搜索了一会后，DJ把手机放到工作台上，推到他们面前，然后按下浮在视频中央的播放键。

是Hulk。

他有那么大个，高大又结实，几乎占满了整个屏幕，拍摄角度不是笔直而是倾斜的。但是即便如此，他显而易见地一如Tony所知一般大个，宽厚，发绿。他正坐着，粗壮的双腿摊在身前，手臂松松地搭在身侧，坐在一方瞧着很眼熟的瓷砖地板上。Tony眯着眼打量起图像里的背景，是一汪淡蓝色的水面。“这是……这是在游泳池那里吗？”他问，震惊了，DJ点点头。

“他喜欢泳池，”他说。Tony盯着他，Bruce盯着他，而DJ冲他们俩都怒目而视，一只指头指向视频。

“对哦，对不起，”他说，“专心看，好的。”

“我能要我小孩回来没有？”

Tony全身上下都紧绷了起来，就像是一大股电流一口气穿过了他全身一般。他的心脏在耳边砰砰作响，他低头看向手机屏幕。

他的声音又响了起来，但是出口的却是别人的话，听起来毫不担心，几乎像是被逗乐了一般。在此之下，还有一丝丝的不耐烦，就像是他受够这一切了。“不，说真的，他已经睡着了。能把他还来了吗？”

Hulk头转向他们，眯着眼睛，嘴巴瘪成一道锐利的弧线。他看着他们思索着，脸因为全神贯注而皱成一团。“不，”他隆隆地说，又转回身去面向墙壁。

镜头动了一下，画面向旁移动了一步，或者两步，Tony的心跳停了。在那，挂在Hulk的另一边肩膀上的，是DJ。他趴躺着，手臂垂到Hulk的胸前，头耷拉着，他放松地几乎柔若无骨。

“他现在正在你身上流口水呢。你知道的，对吧？”那个Tony的声音听起来像是被逗乐了，像是这是一件可以真实发生的事情一样，像是这事正在发生一样。像是他经常性地容许此事发生一般。Tony的手在他身侧揪成拳，他肩膀上的肌肉绷得那么紧甚至开始发疼。

Hulk发出一声隆隆的嘟囔声，算不上一个词，但绝对显示出了他的轻蔑。DJ动了，滑到一边，Hulk的大手举了起来，用着一种Tony都不知道他能做到的小心翼翼把DJ扶住。这一碰转瞬即逝，小心谨慎，有那么一瞬间，Hulk的脸柔软了下来，一个若有若无的微笑牵动着他的嘴角。在他脸上有某种表情像是引以为傲，像是心满意足，他就坐在那里，在蔚蓝宽广延展的泳池旁边，让一个小孩睡在他的背上。

而当DJ翻身，在睡梦中扭动着，从他的栖身之处滑落下来的时候，Hulk接住了他。他的动作非常慢，非常小心，他把DJ送到他的大腿上。他又一次发出嘟囔，焦躁且挫败，但是笑容仍在，挂在他的唇边，就像是他满意于这项成就一样。DJ蜷缩到Hulk的肚子上，一条腿在他靠近的时候乱踢着。

走进画面的人是Steve，如此鲜明地是Steve，哪怕Tony能看到的全部不过是那个人的背影，那个人走路的方式。但是是Steve蹲到了Hulk的面前，手在膝盖上摊开，他微笑着。“我不觉得他今天还会游泳了。我能放他上床吗？”他问，而这一次，Hulk把DJ递了过来，把他的这个小小负担递进了Steve等待的双臂中。Steve接过他，Hulk粗壮的手指曲起，抓抚着空气，就好像它们在留恋DJ的重量。Steve笑了。“谢谢你，”他说，Hulk伸手，用一只指尖轻轻拍了拍DJ睡着的小脑袋。

伴着一个哈欠，他向后倒向瓷砖地板，视频抖动了一会。

“注意着点别把房子弄塌了啊，伙计，”Tony的声音说道。

Steve站起身，DJ靠上他的胸膛，蜷靠在他的肩膀上，Steve看了镜头一眼。“你能不能不要再拍了改做点有用的事？”他问。话里带着恼人，但是他的声音却充满了温暖和爱意，他的眼神跃动着。

“我不知道我为啥要费这个力气啊，我是说，这不就是我留你在身边的理由嘛，所以你能负责处理这一类的事情，”另一个Tony说道。

Steve眯起眼睛。“就为这话，”他说，但是微笑没有从他的唇边散去。“你可以去负责哄睡觉了。两个都哄。”

“我去拿水管，”Tony说，然后视频暗了下来。

在随之而来的沉默里，DJ伸出手，把他的手机拿回来重新握在手掌心里。“不怕你，”他说，抬头看向Bruce。“哪个你都不怕。不需要。”他大大的，深色的眼睛眨巴着，不疾不徐，这个动作奇怪地从容。“他也喜欢我。”

“提问，”Harris说，保佑开口说话的Harris，因为此时此刻Tony可说不出话。DJ看向Harris，Harris叠起的手臂搭在工作台上。“为什么每一个视频里你都在睡觉？”他问。

“简单，”DJ说到，瞬也不瞬。“我动得更少。”

“是吗？这是你爸告诉你的？”Harris问，DJ点头。“听起来没错。”他站起来。“我觉得Butterfingers好像在做蔬果奶昔，想要去帮他忙吗？”他问。DJ的脸上咧开一个微笑，他从圆凳上滑下来，在他跳到地上的时候还不忘记把手机塞回口袋里。他疯跑地穿过工作间，Harris抬头看向其他两人。“对不起，我——”

“你比我能做得要好了，”Tony说，用意志力和双手支撑着自己。他能做到办到。他做得到的，因为他必须能。他推了一下Harris，冲他露出一个精心排演的微笑。“给我们一点时间，好吗？”

“等‘晚餐’备好了我叫Jarvis通知你，”Harris同意道，然后追在DJ身后跑了，DJ正在帮Butterfingers和You把材料放到蔬果奶昔的准备区上。

有那么一会，Tony只是站在那，他握成拳头的手撑在工作台上，肩膀因为他紧绷着保持自己能站直而抽搐。某种像是恨意的东西在他的胃里搅动着，但是他不想深究这份情绪，甚至都不想想到它的存在。他深吸一口气。“你还好？”作为替代他出声发问。

“他看起来——”Bruce盯着桌面，脸色惨白。“他看起来就像是捡到雏鸟的孩子。像是……像是他知道，如果他抱得太紧，那只鸟会受伤。”他抬头，他的眼睛暗沉，空洞，充满着困惑。“那是怎么回事？”

Tony一只手用力抹过脸颊。“Banner，我也不知道。Hulk有时会保姆，我猜。”

Bruce点头。“我不——”他抬头，眼眨得飞快，他的目光四处游移。“我可没料到这个。”

“是啊，我也——”

“你把它激活了？”Reed在门边问道，Tony一只手扶住他的额头。

“我觉得我中风了，”他说，惹得Bruce笑了。“不，说真的，这就是因为中风或者是动脉瘤，要不然就是一次精神崩溃，我不能肯定，但是要是他三秒之后还在这——”

“他还会在的，”Bruce说，他的声音带着歉意。

“快递来啦，”Clint说，声音揶揄。

“把他带回外边去然后毙了他，”Tony说，Reed挑起眉毛。

“哦，我可以嘛？”Clint拉长着调子说。“拜托？你都不需要给我买生日礼物了。”

“不行。我们还要他有用，”Bruce说，一个笑容挂在唇边。“你好啊，Reed。”

“Bruce，你怎么样？”Reed穿过工作间，用灵活柔软，充满弹性的大跨步躲开那些不平整的地方。“为什么你要激活它，Tony？那可不是——”他的头在路过的时候扭向组建单元，他的身体却依然向前走了几步，脖子在他走动的时候拉伸开来。“这可不能成事，”

“能的，”DJ说，在他路过的时候举起一杯奶昔递给他。

“多谢你，”Reed说，接过杯子。“还有我不觉得——”

Tony在空中打了个响指。“Reed。你留了个盒子给我。我没有激活它。盒子自爆了。我们有点必须要搞清楚你留了个什么几乎搞死我们所有人的东西下来，因为我们需要让它再重新发生一次。”

Reed的眉毛挑到他脸的高度上限高。“为啥？”他问。DJ跳到他身前，一手拿着一杯蔬果奶昔。Tony拿过一杯，Bruce带着一个小小的，接受挑战的微笑接过另一杯。

“没人告诉他，”Clint说。“拜托。没人告诉他。”

“因为所以，” Tony说，简洁明了地。“Clint，哪里是——”

“Nat回神盾去了，帮Jane拿点设备，”Clint说。“我抽到了下下签。”DJ急刹车式地停在他面前，奶昔溢出了他杯子的边缘，他蹲下身。“谢啦。”他接过杯子然后伸出一只手。“Clint。”

“DJ，”DJ说，也伸出手。Clint花了好几秒才反应过来他想要的是什么，但是等他弄明白了，他用他的手掌轻拍上DJ的。DJ笑了，满意于这个击掌，又蹦蹦跳跳地跑走了。

Reed啜了一口他的奶昔。“所以它自己激活了，”他沉思着。“我的确怀疑那可能会——”

他住了口。转过身。

Reed低头冲DJ眨眼。DJ回盯他。“你是新来的，”Reed说。他停顿了一下。“是不是？”DJ点点头。Reed回以点头。“没错。我是想说我应该会注意到的。要是你之前来过这里的话。”

“关于这点我可不太确定，说真的，”Tony说道，Bruce轻轻踢了一下他的脚踝。Tony跳到一旁，远离射程。“怎么？”他问。

“乖点，”Bruce在他的奶昔杯后面以口型对他说道。

“不要，”Tony说，笑容光芒万丈。

“你从哪来？”Reed问，在DJ身前蹲下。他的脸上现在挂着一个微微的，温暖的微笑，他的身体以着一种流畅地弹性运动着。

“这个嘛，当你的小礼物搅混宇宙，”Tony说，“我们从结果上来讲非法获取了一个儿童。我们拐走了他。从某个其他人的世界里。从他的世界里。”他给了Reed一个非常紧绷，非常锐利的微笑。“此事，如你所理解地一般，要是你仔细想想，实在是个问题。”

Reed皱眉。“是的。这的确是……”他吐出一声叹息。“这的确是个问题。”

“一点点小问题，”Tony说。“所以盒子里是什么？”

Reed站起来。“我不是特别清楚，”他承认道，而Tony真心实意地考量着把他的奶昔杯砸到Reed头上。

他小心谨慎地，把杯子放下。“那么，现在估计是个好时机开始猜上一猜了，”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 此处原文是Mrgncy；
> 
> *2 此处原文是Watmz；
> 
> *3 biscotti：一种意大利小饼干，里面通常夹有杏仁，偏硬，所以Darcy管它叫磨牙小饼干，大概长这样：  
https://www.themediterraneandish.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/Biscotti-Recipe-The-Mediterranean-Dish-3.jpg
> 
> *
> 
> *4 anchors：后锚固，一种在混凝土里加固用的结构，类似钢筋，混凝土浇筑前打的钢筋是前锚固，后锚固是之后加上的其他加固结构；
> 
> *5 太太在这里用了一个Can，不是特别清楚这是表‘可以’的can，还是Tony在叫Butterfingers金属罐头（can）
> 
> *
> 
> *6 tapas：一种西班牙小吃，算是一口小食的通称，一小块面包上面顶各式各样的配料是主要形式之一，大概长这样：https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRe7iAH-3hpFJi5peOUD2Qj0kcx21sEisJvvCOZ08OVvzF1gWw1&usqp=CAU
> 
> *7 有人乐于有她陪伴，却不是为了被逗乐或者是被幽默带来舒心沉默，美好正是从这默默无言里油然而生；此处原文是：about the comfortable silence of someone who liked having her around, but didn't need to be amused or humored. 不如原文简练Q-Q稍微意译了一点......
> 
> *8 科学者联盟；此处原文是：science-doers
> 
> *9 此处原文是：coraller，指潜入深海采珊瑚的人


End file.
